Teenage Love: COMPLICATED
by CourttttneySue
Summary: When Blair and Autumn end up going to school with Justin Bieber, Autumn has a huge crush on him, Will they end up together? And what happens when Taylor Lautner and Blair meet? You'll just have to read and find out. Rated M.
1. Dream House

**A/N: Hey everyone! xxKenzieCheerxx and I are going to be co-writing this story together… Read, subscribe, review and ENJOY!**

**Chapter One:**

**Blair**

My best friend, Autumn, and I were picking out our outfits for our "Celebrity Dinner Date" that we won courtesy of our "dads".

"Dads" because they are _never_ around. That's pretty much the reason me and Autumn live together. Our dads are celebrity lawyers and are constantly working, that's why our moms moved in together. My mom didn't want to have this whole estate to herself so Autumn and her family moved in. Autumn and I didn't mind in the least.

After a long whining session, we convinced our moms to let us move into the guest house so we could have some privacy. The guest house isn't just a normal, crappy, thrown together house either. It's a two story house- decorated by Autumn and I. The bottom floor has a tastefully decorated living room with Peruvian rugs, Ralph Lauren vintage chairs, a chandelier, and a stone fireplace which has never been used. Above the fireplace has a _giant_ plasma screen television which we almost never use either- Autumn read somewhere that the plasma in the TV is bad for your skin.

But that's not the only thing in the bottom floor. We also have a game room which is filled with ping-pong, Pac-Man, pool tables, and more video games than you could count. X-box was our favorite. The kitchen has granite counter tops, glass cabinets stocked with our favorite snacks, a nice stain-glass fridge, tons of photographs, and two stripper poles for Autumn and I to use for "entertaining". Stripper poles have became a little joke between us… These two pricks said we looked like strippers one night so we bought stripper poles to use- not only was it sexy as hell, it was also a great way to workout.

There's another room next to the kitchen which has become infamously known as "The Barbie Room" because it is stocked full of clothes arranged from dresses to jeans and then color-coordinated. It also holds purses, belts, shoes, and accessories… We couldn't go a day without our accessories. Sometimes we literally get lost in there.

Then once you move on from the stripper kitchen and the Barbie room you find yourself walking into our pool room. All the walls are made of glass. We have a Jacuzzi in there also. As soon as you walk pass the Jacuzzi you pass a tan colored wall and walk straight into our movie theatre which has a nice and comfy black couch that could at least fit twenty skinny girls. The rest of the room is filled with bean-bag chairs. We have a cute little martini bar with a mini-fridge filled with Coke, candy, and margarita mix.

Once you go upstairs you're practically slapped in the face with a girls' paradise. The whole upstairs consists of our bedroom. We share the bedroom because we are too scared to sleep alone- Autumn has a severe fear of rapists. We divided the room in half- right side is mine, left side is Autumn's. We divided the room in half because we got in a huge fist fight over how we should decorate it… We both lost a chunk of our hair after that was over… Autumn and I always had physical fights but _never_ verbal fights. Autumn's side of the room is total princess- just like her. Her walls are black and white and a Victorian style bed-her bed is in the corner like mine is on the opposite side of the room. She has a crystal chandelier that sparkles in the noontime light. Our dressers are connected although we have separate mirrors. The chair that she uses when she does her hair and makeup is ice blue and says 'Princess' in rhinestones. She also has a small table next to the window-that's right by the door when you walk in- wall and a black and white mushroom chair that she always sits in to write every morning and night- she has had this habit since she was fourteen.

What makes me and Autumn like sisters, is that were totally different. She likes princessie stuff, and I guess you could say I'm like punk rocker-ish? I like bright colors and stuff but I like them splattered on things. Like my bedroom walls are black-You think I'm emo or something right? Well your wrong-The walls are black but we splattered them with bright colors, Baby Blue, Hot Pink, Lime Green, Yellow, and Orange. So just picture my room. Black with splattered paint all over my side of the bedroom! I love it. Anyways, my bed is in the corner, opposite of Autumn's, I have a white comforter we also splattered with paint. What can I say? I like things to be splattered everywhere. My side of the dresser is black-course-and splattered with paint. My chair is white, and splattered with paint, and it says "Rocker Chick" in blue spray paint. There's a nice small disco ball above my bed-I know, who puts a disco ball above their bed? Well I've always had a thing for the 80's stuff and a disco ball seemed like the perfect 80's thing to put in my room. On the wall right by my bed there's a window seat. On the inside of it-You know the like inside, like when you sit in it there's like an inside layer of wall-well that inside layer of wall is painted black except for all the spray painting on it. Me and Autumn have this thing where everytime we have a funny or good time in this room we spray paint it on the inside layer of my window seat. It's been our thing since we were 14. The wall were the door is, which right beside the door is Autumn's table and chair and her window is at, but right beside the window is the awning doors. On the other side of the awning doors is my white desk splattered with paint, that has a Baby Blue lamp by it for when I write in the middle of the night.

When you go out the awning doors, you obviously are going to come out onto the awning, but our awning is so different than any other awning the world. When you step out, the first thing you notice is the lights. We have bright twinkling lights hanging everywhere. On the house, hanging off the house, on the side of the awning, front and back of awning. Then you notice the black that's splattered with paint and the black bouncy chairs. Then you notice those little thing that you hang on your door, there beads, well you have to walk through those to get to the other side of the awning, where there's a mini bar, filled with our favorite mid-night snacks. We sit out here every morning and have coffee or tea or whatever we're in the mood for. And we see everything from up there. I mean everything, the front and back of the mansion, and the pretty sun rise come up and go down across the street in the woods. It's a beautiful sight. The thing is, no one knows when were up there. No one can see us, but we can see them. It's really cool actually.

Autumn pushed me all of a sudden out of no where.

"What Autumn?"I asked miffed that she woke me up from me thinking about our beautiful houe.

"Which dress do I wear?" She said, exasperated.


	2. Celebrity Dinner Date

**A/N: Hey there, lovelies. We are back with a second chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Blair:**

I walked over to Autumn where she was sitting on her bed, typing away on her Blackberry, auburn bangs hanging down in her face.

"You rang?" I asked while nudging her over to make room for me on her bed. As she moved over she replied "Yeah, I need your help to pick out my dress for tonight".

We trudged down the stairs and she led me through our house, strutting straight into The Barbie Room.

After about forty-five minutes of sifting through our clothes I finally made her put on a stunning blood-red dress that had never before been worn.

When she walked out in the strapless red dress and red four inch stiletto heels she looked absolutely gorgeous. The dress hugged her every curve _perfectly_ and the matching heels gave her a bad-girl edge that I wasn't used to see on her.

She waltzed over to the makeup counter to start on her hair and makeup. I lounged lazily on my makeup chair and watched Autumn work her magic.

She applied a powder that matched her flawless skin tone. I sometimes envied her beautiful skin… It wasn't that sickly pale that you see on all the models nowadays but it wasn't awkwardly tan either, it was just right.

She then slicked on top and bottom eyeliner and applied sparkly taupe, brown, and shimmery black eye shadow to her lids and finished with a creamy white- and which, applied correctly, turned out to be a beautiful smoky eye. Not too dramatic, but just right for the occasion.

She then applied mascara, blush, and a bright red lipstick. After her makeup was done up perfectly, she turned on her favorite curling iron and hummed quietly to herself while she waited for it to heat up.

After a good forty minutes spent tending to her hair- me occasionally helping her out by holding a piece of hair out of the way for her- she was finally done. It almost brought tears to my eyes when I looked at her, she looked fabulous.

"How do I look?" she twirled around in a circle, modeling her dress for all angles.

"Fab, of course… Now it's my turn" I giggled as she rolled her eyes, faking annoyance.

I already had my dress picked out in my mind. It was my new favorite dress.

It was like that girl Victoria, off of Victorious, That sparkly black strapless dress she wore, is exactly like mine. It looks so good on me. I hadn't shown it to Autumn yet. I wanted to surprise her.

So I went to my closet and got it out, took the price tag off and slipped it on. When I walked out, Autumn whistled at me. I giggled. I turned to look in the mirror. I was right about one thing-I did look good in this dress. It hugged my figure perfectly and every time I moved the sparkles shone off the lights. It had 3 ruffles, starting at the top of my panty line down to the bottom of my butt, where the dress ended.

It was short, but gorgeous. Autumn seemed to approve of the dress, even though its length wasn't really appropriate for a celebrity dinner date.

I went over to my make-up table and sat down. I did as Autumn had and did a smoky eye, but mine was sparkly. I didn't use lipstick much. It wasn't me. So I went with my shimmering lip-gloss I loved. Then I turned on my curling iron and me and Autumn curled, my already naturally curly, Blonde-almost platinum, but a couple shades darker-Hair.

When I was done, Autumn whistled at me again. I laughed and punched her arm. She laughed too,

"Let's go!"She exclaimed.

When we got to the new restaurant, in downtown L.A, The limo let us out at the red carpet. Flashes went off as we got out, Perks of having a work-a-holic dad, Paparazzi loved you . I smiled automatically. Force of habit. Autumn giggled and stood up straight and started strutting her stuff. Autumn wants to be a model, I on the other hand want to be an actress, so everytime we get in front of people Autumn just starts acting like a model outta habit. I do the same because actresses have to, but I don't do it out of habit.

When we got inside we met Beyonce, Flo Rida, Rihanna, Our long time friend Kim Kardashian and her sisters, Khloe and Kourtney, Katy Perry, and Autumn's favorite, Justin Bieber.

There were plenty other stars there and they smiled and said hi to us but other than that they could care less about who we were. I saw Taylor Lautner. I've had a celebrity crush on him since forever. We also saw, Kellan Lutz hitting on a girl. Funny sight to see. Justin came over to talk to us, well Autumn anyways.

"Hey, I'm Justin, You two gorgeous girls are..?" He asked and smiled.

I think Autumn couldn't breathe, so I answered for her,

"Hey, yeah we know who you are, and why thank you, I'm Blair and this is Autumn." I smiled back.

"Well nice to meet you girls, buttuh I have to go, so I hope to see you again?" He asked.

While he was saying that Autumn was Blinking in a sexy way-or at least what she thought was a sexy way but to me she just looked like an idiot but maybe not to Justin.

This time Autumn answered, thankfully, "Oh yeah, okay, bye, and yeah maybe." She smiled while she try'd to hide her blush.

Justin smiled and then left. Me and Autumn stayed a while longer but got pretty bored after mid-night so we went home.

All we got Sunday were text and calls from friends asking how the celebrity dinner date went, it wasn't really anything new to us, but Autumn was pretty excited about Justin.

We even got a couple calls from some Model agencies saying they saw our pictures and wanted us to model, we excepted happily, but by the end of the day we were exhausted from all the texting, calling, planning, and facebooking.

When we woke up in the morning, I wasn't really in the mood to dress really nice for all the question we'd get about the party. I just threw on some dark skinny jeans and a yellow silk tank top with 5-inch yellow heels, and did a smoky eye and let my hair do its natural curly thing today, I put on my shimmery lip-gloss and I was ready.

Autumn on the other hand wanted to get all prettied up, I mean if I said what I was wearing was casual then you can only imagine what 'dressy' meant to Autumn.

**Autumn:**

Ugh, shit. I cursed under my breath as my phones' alarm clock went off… What an awesome way to start the day. I rolled out of bed and slightly stumbled over to my closet, Blair gave me a look but I ignored it.

I finally picked a cute floral skirt that was tight up top and eventually flowed out freely and stopped mid-thigh… It was short, but not short enough to get in trouble. I threw on a sequined black tank top, a simple cross necklace I got last year for my sixteenth birthday, and tan boots that stopped where my skirt did. I didn't feel like styling my hair, really, so I pulled it up into a low ponytail and pulled my bangs up into a poof to keep them out of my face. I wasn't going to put up with much makeup so I quickly applied some mascara and lip-gloss and called it good. I grabbed my phone and bag and ran down the stairs to catch up with Blair.

**Blair:**

Autumn was finally ready and she ran down the stairs really fast. I laughed when she tripped down the stairs. Funny thing to see, it kinda made my day.

I hoped into my Baby Blue Convertible my parents got me for my 16th birthday. I loved this car.

Autumn has a Black Porsche but she wanted a ride from me today, so we were together.

When we got to school, it was weird. We were expecting to get trampled by all the girls wanting to know all the details from the dinner but no one made any attention to us, and I could tell Autumn was miffed. Autumn loved all the attention, I mean of course I liked it lots to but I mean I could go a day or 2 without it. Okay maybe only a day.

We walked in why we were not getting any attention, A crowd of girls were around a boy playing the guitar, sitting on a lunch table. When one of the girls moved we saw who it was.

Justin Bieber was playing the guitar at our school. I was shocked. He must have enrolled today. I then realized that if I didn't hide him from Autumn she'd stop breathing.

But it was to late. She'd already noticed him. And she was breathing. Shocker.

"Woah. That's Justin Bieber."She said, stating the obvious.

I rolled my eyes, "No it's Beyonce, of course its Justin Bieber."

Autumn giggled. And I had to pry her eyes away from Justin so we could go to class.

The day went by fast. Mostly because all I heard all day was Autumn talking about how Justin's so cute.

When the day did finally end, I was relieved. We were walking to my car and we bumped into someone, I looked up before Autumn did and noticed it was Justin.

"Oh sorry, Girls" Justin apologized.

"No its okay." Me and Autumn said in unison.

"Hey. Don't I know you girls from somewhere?" He questioned.

"Yeah we went to that dinner and you called us gorgeous."

He laughed, "Oh yeah I did. Well since you to like to party and your both gorgeous, why don't I give you two my number and you can text me and I'll give you the details to my party this Friday night?"He asked looking hopeful.

I smiled and Autumn breathed in and out slowly, " Oh yeah totally."

Justin grabbed my phone and put his number in and then did the same to Autumn's. I thought she'd pass out but luckily she remained pretty cool.

"Text me" Justin said as he walked away.


	3. Justin Bieber goes to our school?

**Chapter Three:**

**Blair:**

After we got home our conversation automatically switched to Justin.

"So, I'm guessing you've got a bit more than a silly crush on your hands, Belle" I said. Autumn rolled her eyes at her nickname.

I gave her that nickname back in eighth grade when we had a Disney Princess marathon. Not only is Belle her favorite princess- but she literally should have been born into return she calls me Repunzel due to my long, blonde hair. It was our little joke.

"Yes, Blair. I have a severe crush on him and not only am I crushing on him but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't embarrass me in front of him" she said crankily.

"Oh please, Autumn. You don't need my help to embarrass yourself- you do a great job of that on your own," I said, maybe just a bit too harshly.

She huffed and flipped her hair as she walked over to her mushroom chair looking out at the evening sky, but I could tell that I had hurt her.

"Hey, babe… You know I didn't mean that," I said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, that's okay. I'm kind of tired- I'm gonna go get ready for bed". She mumbled.

As soon as I heard her turn on the shower I ran over and grabbed my phone. I scrolled through my contacts until I found the person I was needing to text.

**Blair: Hey Justin. It's Blair. =) I was just texting you to get the deets for your party this weekend…**

**Justin: Hi! Well it starts at 8. God knows when it will end. I'm pretty sure you know where I live so yeah… Oh and please, please, please bring Autumn!**

**Blair: Ha-ha oh don't worry I will… even if I have to drag her along. Bye. (:**

I ran into the bathroom and yanked open the shower door, Autumn squealed and I giggled, "Read these messages!" I shrieked while thrusting my phone in her face.

After she read them she didn't say anything but she grinned ear to ear.

It was the night of the party and we were in the Barbie Room picking out our outfits.

Autumn put on dark skinny jeans that fit her like a glove, a purple tube top, purple Toms, gold earrings from India, and a sparkly hippie headband that looked amazing on her. She had her hair in waves, cascading down her back. Her makeup was beautifully done, she was sporting a gold shadow with purple in the corners.

I finally chose shorts, a pink tube top, and a black cutoff jacket. My hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail so I could show off my new earrings I bought the other day. I opted for my always fabulous smoky eye.

Once we arrived to the party we stepped out of my car and we got a few whistles which made me smile because know I _knew_ we looked good. Autumn winked at the group of guys that they came from and they nodded their heads approvingly.

Justin spotted Autumn and walked over to greet us. "Hey ladies. Beautiful as usual," while he said this, his main focus was on Autumn. "I'm so glad you came, Autumn" he grinned.

Autumn blushed and said, "Well of course I'd come, Justin" she smiled.

He grinned back as he said, "To tell you the truth, I'd be totally crushed if you didn't".

"Well I promise you I won't go breaking your heart, Justin" she giggled. But I noticed that when she said that they looked at each other with an intensity that surprised me.

After Autumn's little chat with Justin, I towed her perky ass over to the bar.

Our phone's vibrated at the same time. "Woah, weird… It's like an episode of 'Pretty Little Liars'" giggled Autumn, I had to laugh at that one. God, she was such a dork.

The fifty second conversation consisted of a four-way call with both of our dads telling us that our vacation we've been planning for six months was cancelled. Something about they both had to work with some celebrity divorce.

Of course they did. They always blew us off. And every time they did Autumn and I had our own little ritual of dealing with it.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I questioned.

"I am way ahead of you".


	4. My night sucked, what about yours?

**Chapter Four:**

**Autumn:**

My evening went from fun to shitty. Things seemed to be going great until Blair and I's douche bags of fathers called and cancelled our vacation that would supposedly "bond" us. I don't know why I expected this time to be any different than any of the other times my dad bailed on me.

I don't really know why Blair and I always got drunk when our fathers disappointed us, but we did. We have since we were fourteen. It was like our way of retaliating and forgetting all at once… At least for a little while.

I was no stranger to alcohol. My poison of choice was either vodka or Blue Tap… Whiskey was actually alright with me too- it made me feel like a badass for some reason. But tonight I was branching out and ordered a round of tequila shots for my best friend and I to drown our sorrows.

After a while I forgot all about my dad. And a little after that I forgot why I was there or even why I was still drinking. All I knew is that I had to keep going… Kind of like after you run for a long time and you start to get that ache in your legs, but if you push through you get your second wind. Same rules apply to drinking.

About an hour into it I got up from my seat and stumbled my way through the crowd and outside by Justin's indoor pool. I didn't mean to fall into the pool, but the pool was just waiting there for me. And my vision wasn't the absolute best it had ever been so I somehow found my way into the pool.

After long I heard Justin's frantic voice behind me. "Autumn, sweetie. What the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

"I… I'll do whatever the hell I want," I slurred.

He groaned and jumped into the pool next to me. "Do you need me to call someone for you?" he asked holding his phone out for me to take.

I looked at it for a second before taking it and throwing it against the pools wall and repeating "I'll do whatever the hell I want!"

"Well shit! Now my phones wet _and_ broken! Thanks for that!" he yelled before his voice softened. "Come on, honey. Let me take you upstairs and get you into some dry clothes. He pulled me up and over his shoulder and walked out of the pool, through the crowd of people, and upstairs to his bedroom.

He opened his door and gently laid me down on his bed.

"God, my head is killing me," I groaned.

He laughed before replying "Yeah, I wonder why. You stay there and I'll get you some dry clothes."

He came back carrying a pair of comfy looking sweat pants and an oversized soccer tee shirt.

I stood from the bed, fairly balanced under the circumstances. He left the room while I changed. I stripped off my wet clothes and then my lingerie-ish bra and panties and crawled back under the covers.

He came back in a few minutes later and crawled into bed with me, pulled me to his chest and started humming softly while stroking my head.

"Sing me to sleep," I mumbled, finally feeling the full effect of the alcohol.

He laughed his gorgeous laugh and began singing me "Down to Earth" ironically, but still, I loved it. The mix between his steady heartbeat, his delicious scent, him stroking my hair, and his voice were the best lullaby a girl could ever ask for. He only got to the first couple verses before sleep finally came over me.

**Blair:**

After Autumn walked off I did about 3 more tequila shots. We always did this when our dads disappointed us. It was our only way to cope and even if we were hung over in the morning, at the time it was worth it.

I started to try and walk, and I ran into someone and He said, "Hey are you okay?"

I yelled at him, not knowing exactly what I was doing, "I'm fine!"

And I pulled my arm out of his hand and ran for the door. I walked down the hill that Justin's house was on. I took of my heels and I was literally dancing down the hill, not knowing what the hell I was doing.

When I reached the end of the hill and the highway, I ended up walking along the side of the highway. It wasn't busy because everyone was at Justin's house so I didn't think I'd get hit by a car.

I was slightly wrong. I felt bright lights on my back and I turned round, realizing I was in the middle of the road and I car was coming at me.

It didn't hit me but it came pretty damn close, I fell to the ground anyways and I moaned because the fall hurt, "Shit!' I said.

Someone's arms were holding me, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry."I looked up to see Taylor Lautner's face.

"Ughh" I moaned , he picked me up and carried me to his car, we got in and drove away, him holding me the whole 5 minutes it took us to get to his house.

When we got there he took me upstairs to his bedroom and laid me down. "Let me get you something comfier to wear." He said as he walked t his closet.

He got me sweats and a baggy sweat shirt. He left while I changed, I took off all my clothes, and to my luck I was wearing Victoria secrets lingerie matching bra and pantie's but I could care less.

When I was done he came in and took my clothes, he picked me up and put me in his bed.

He tucked me in, and then got in with me. I turned to face him and I pulled him towards me, he was surprised at first but then he put his arms around me and kissed my hair and said,

"It's okay, baby, I got you."

A tear went down my cheek when he said that. My dad use to say that to mean when I was little. I hugged Taylor tighter, knowing it was a little strange considering we never really talked but he was comforting me and I didn't mind.

I needed someone and he was there, so I took what I got.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized, my head hurting more with every sound, but I wanted to hear his voice.

"No you okay, I just want you to promise me one thing."

"And what is that?"I asked, confused.

"You have to explain everything to me in the morning, okay?"

I laughed, even though it hurt, "Okay, I promise."

He chuckled, "Okay, now get some sleep. I want you sober tomorrow."

"Alright, Nighty night," He chuckled, "Good night, Blair." He kissed my hair and with in seconds I was unconscious.


	5. What happened last night?

**Chapter Five:**

**Autumn:**

The next morning I woke up feeling very comfortable and loved, but also foggy and slightly nauseas.

I looked over and saw Justin, he looked so peaceful and calm when he slept- which was so much different from Justin when he's awake.

I tried to get out of bed quietly but then I realized that that was a bad idea and laid back down. Justin stirred a bit and subconsciously pulled me closer to him. _Oh God._

"Autumn?" he mumbled.

"Yeah Justin"?

He sighed. After he opened his eyes he smiled at me. "Good morning, sunshine. Sleep well"?

"I guess… I have a killer headache though," I groaned.

"Well let me get you some Advil, then. I'll be right back," he kissed the top of my head before he walked out of his room.

I looked around at his room- it was pretty adorable. It had dark blue walls and he had several of his albums hanging on the wall- along with picture frames of him at various concerts, then some of him and his friends, then his family. His favorite guitar was sitting on his window seat next to a notebook that I assumed was where he wrote his songs down in.

I got up and walked to his window seat, sat down, and opened the notebook.

The first page was blank except for a bunch a doodles. I turned the page and on it was an unfinished song. I started to read the first verse when he snatched it out of my hands, "Don't read those" he said.

I gave him a sad look and he gave me a stern look for a few seconds before finally picked me up in his arms, I wrapped my legs around his hips and cuddled into his chest. I don't think he was excepting me to do that but he eventually responded and started to rub circles on my back. I giggled and started to smell his shirt.

"God, you smell delicious" I giggled.

"Well… Thank you, I think." He said while setting me down on my feet.

"That's a good thing, promise. I love guys that smell good" I exclaimed.

He laughed and said, "Come on, honey, let's get breakfast". As he led me down the stairs.

We bounded downstairs and saw his mom, Pattie sitting at the counter.

"Hey Jus- and who's this?" she asked.

"Mom, this is Autumn. She stayed over last night but uh- I'd really appreciate it if you'd tell her what happened, Autumn… Because I don't even know the whole story," he said looking towards me.

"Well, hi. I'm Autumn. And I'm so sorry to intrude but…"

I told both Pattie and Justin the whole story from the very beginning. Everything from the time that dad stopped caring, to Blair and I moving in together, to how we "cope" with our disappointment, and up to what I remember about the party last night.

During the whole course of my story Pattie nodded her head like she totally understood- I think I even saw tears in her eyes- and Justin rubbed my back the whole time.

After I was done Pattie was the first to speak, "Well, Autumn. I hope you know that you have completely won me over just by our thirty minute conversation than Justin's other friends ever will. I want you to know that you can come over whenever you want," she said while hugging me.

Justin beamed at her and walked me to Blair's car- which reminded me… I wonder where the hell she is. Luckily, her keys were still in the ignition. I turned to Justin and sighed.

"Well, thanks for everything. I owe you big time," I grinned.

"Yeah… You owe me enough to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" he questioned.

"Well of course," I smiled.

"Awesome. Pick you up at 8?"

"Sure. See you then," I turned to open the car door but he pulls me back and holds me close to him. He leaned in and gently brushed his fingers against my cheek. He leaned down and gently kissed my right cheek. "See you tomorrow night," and with that he turned around and left.

"Justin!" I yelled and ran up to him.

"Yeah?" he asked as he turned around.

I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist for this second time this morning, wound my fingers in his hair, and kissed him delicately, yet passionately on the lips.

Now it was my turn to walk away. "See you tomorrow," I winked before I got in the car and drove away in a happy daze.

**Blair:**

When I I woke up, I was in Taylor's arms. I smiled. He smelled all woodsy and he was so warm.

I moved gently to get more comfy and his arms automatically tighten around my waist.

I smiled to myself and put my arms around his neck and hugged him close to me. I didn't realize he was awake, he groaned when my fingers went in his hair, I froze. I didn't know if I'd hurt him or something.

"I'm sorry." I apologized real fast.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked

"Did I hurt you? I mean I heard you groan when my fingers went and pulled on your hair…" I trailed off slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, no. I liked it."

I giggled and blushed. "So are you going to tell me everything now?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course…."

I told him about everything. Starting from when my dad stopped caring, to when me and Autumn started living together, to last night and the phone call and the tequila shots and about how when he saved me, I automatically felt safe after that.

He smiled when I said he made me feel safe. "I make you feel safe?"

I blushed, "Yeah, you do."

"Your cute when you blush, you know that?"

I blushed again and he laughed and I laughed too.

His grip on me never let up and I didn't want it to. Before I realized what I was doing, my hands tighten in his hair and I moved his face closer to mine.

We were inches apart. I could feel his breathe on my lips. I could taste him, and then I lost it.

I crashed my lips on his, it felt soft to me and him though. The kiss lasted about a minute. When I pulled away for air, I blushed like crazy, realizing what I'd just done. He kissed my nose.

"I know we haven't known each other for long, but I feel like I've known you my whole life." He said.

"I feel that way too." I smiled, and as I did he kissed my hair.

"No ones made me feel the way you do." The words slipped out of my mouth before I could hold them in. But they were still true.

"What?" he asked.

I hoped maybe he hadn't heard me, so I just stayed quite and I looked down at his chest.

His finger picked up my chin and made me look at him.

"Me too." And then he kissed me again, just like the first time though, we pulled away and just smiled at each other.

It was about 7 when Me and Taylor finished talking about each other. He told me about all the hobbies he had and all his funny kid moments and he told me about his parents and I did the same.

We learned all we could about each other in 5 hours, but I knew I had to get home to Autumn. Taylor drove me home, holding my hand the whole time.

When we got there, I kissed him on the cheek and said bye as I ran up to the guest house.


	6. Autumn's Great Date

**Chapter Six:  
Autumn:**  
When I got home, Blair was there. When she saw me come through the door, she jumped up and ran to me and told me all about her and Taylor. So I told her all about me and Justin, and how we have a date tomorrow night.

As soon as I told her that she screamed in excitement for me. I laughed at her.  
Thinking back to last night when we stayed up all night talking about Taylor and Justin, I smiled. 

Me and Blair were in the Barbie room. She was helping me pick out which outfit I should wear on my date with Justin tonight. 

Justin had told me that I should wear something casual. Blair picked up some Denim short shorts and a Lime Green tank top, that gripped me tight at the bottom of the shirt, which made the rest of the shirt look kind of baggy but in a cute way.

As soon as I put the outfit on, I instantly felt prettier. It was cozy, and it looked great. Which, I'm usually use to dressing up for everything, because it makes me feel pretty when I dress up, Blair on the other hand felt pretty in just about everything, which I've always envied.

Blair smiled at me, "You look beautiful."

I smiled back, "Thanks. Now to my make-up."

Blair sat me down at her make-up table. We had this thing, if one of us had a date we would pick out each others outfits and do each others make-up. And me and Blair don't go dates a lot so this was the first time in a long time we'd actually done this.

Blair put a powder foundation on me, blush, and lip-gloss. After that she put a light shiny gray color on my eyes, and every time the light hit my eye perfectly, the gray would shine for a moment, bringing out my icy blue eyes. Then she put mascara on my eyes and a tiny bit of eyeliner, knowing that Justin likes natural girls, and for this date this was as natural as it was going to get.

When I looked in the mirror, I couldn't believe it was me. It was a girl in casual clothes but she still looked as gorgeous as ever.  
I think I'm going to start being a little more like Blair, as in wearing more casual clothes, because If I do say so myself, I look pretty damn good. I giggled at myself.

The door bell rang, and Blair and I both knew it was Justin. We smiled at each other and she went up stairs as I went to get the door.

"Hey, Justin." I said as I opened the door.

"Hey, Hun." My stomach tied in knots when he called me 'Hun'.

"Are you ready to go?"He asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

We left the house and as soon as I was in the car Justin blind folded me.  
I screamed, he laughed, "Don't worry, you only have to wear that until we get there." He reassured me.

I sighed. It only took about twenty minutes to get to where ever we were. When he undid my blindfold for me, I opened my eyes and saw the prettiest sight ever.

We were on a hill, and when you looked out you saw the woods and the sunset was just starting to come down. Flowers were every where and the sky was purple, yellow, orange, and blue.

It was beautiful. I was so touched that Justin brought me here, I almost cried. Justin saw that I was about in tears and he panicked, "What's wrong, Autumn? What did I do?" I laughed. He thought he'd done something wrong.

"No, its just so beautiful." He laughed at me. And I giggle-blushed.

"Come on." Justin said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car.

He took me over by a tree, where there was a blanket laid out and it had a picnic basket sitting on it, with two glasses and a bottle of root beer. I giggled at the fact that he got me root beer- he already knew it was one of my favorite drinks.

"Here we are." He said as we sat down on the blanket. He opened up the basket and handed me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. We ate in silence and when we were done I got up and went back to the car.

I laid down on the roof of the car and watched as the sun was just about half way down in the trees. Justin followed me and he laid down beside me and took me in his arms. After about twenty minutes Justin pulled me off of the car and said, "I'm going to teach you how to skate-board!"

"What? I'm Autumn Martin. I do not skate-board!" He laughed at me

"Well your going too." And with that he got his skate board, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and walked to the sidewalk.

He ignored my shrieks and sat me on the skate-board, holding me around the waist tightly.  
"Alright, I'm going to hold onto your waist and run with you."

He started running and I felt like I was doing great… Until Justin let go of me. As soon as he let go, I ran into a tree. My knee hurt so bad, and I heard Justin yell at me as he ran to me,

"Oh are you okay?" He asked. I decided to tease him.

"My forehead hurts." I said and he kissed it. Mhmm. I kept going.

"So does my nose." He kissed it too.

"Anything else?"He asked.

"My cheek." He kissed me left cheek.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"My right cheek." He kissed it.

"Anything else?" He kept repeating it.

"My chin." He kissed it. I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Anything else?" He asked, for the last time.

"Well, my lips also hu-" But I didn't finish because Justin crashed his lips on mine.

My hands went into his hair and I pulled a little too hard on it and he moaned a little. As soon as he moaned, I wanted him. He licked my lips with his tongue asking for permission, I granted it. He tasted so good. He looked good, sang good, smelled good and he even tasted good! Ugh, what did this boy not have?

He moved to where he was laying on me, and I felt searing pain that went threw my knee and up my thigh. I screamed in Justin's mouth.

He jumped away from me in an instant. "What's wrong?"

"My knee!" Justin looked at my knee and said, "Its swollen just a little bit, and its kinda purple. But I think if we get some ice on it you'll be fine… So why don't we get you home?" He picked me up and carried me to his car, ignoring my sigh.

When we got back to the house I kissed Justin and turned to go inside, but I didn't want him to leave just yet.

"Wanna stay with me tonight? I mean help me with my knee and everything?..."He smiled,  
"Of course." We went to my bed room and he sat on my bed while I took a shower and changed.

While the warm water cascaded down my back I imagined what I would do if Justin was showering with me. I then imagined what would happen when I got out of the shower.

When I got out and came over to the bed with him he had some ice ready for me and a Justin Bieber band-aid.

When I saw it I scoffed, "Seriously, Justin? You have your face on that band-aid. Your ego is huge."

"Hey now, I like my face. And if they put it on band-aids then of course I will buy them". I rolled my eyes and got under the covers with him.

He put the ice on my knee. It made me shiver, and Justin hugged me tighter. Within seconds, I was unconscious.


	7. Blair's Worst Day

**Chapter Seven:**

**Blair:**

After I helped Autumn get ready, and I heard her and Justin leave, I went up stairs and grabbed my keys.

I thought about going to Taylors and I wanted to go, so I was. I didn't realize what I had n till I saw my reflection.

I was in my PJ's and my hair was every where. I couldn't go to Taylor's like this.

I ran to the Barbie room and grabbed my favorite Juicy sweat suit. Which was Baby Blue and it said 'Rocker Chick' on the butt.

I pulled my hair into a loose messy bun, letting a couple of long curly pieces cascade around my face, That had concealer and eyeliner, and mascara and I added some lip-gloss.

That's as good as I'm going to get. I thought to myself.

I hopped into my Convertible and drove straight to Taylors house.

When I got there, I rang the door bell, and his dad answered the door.

"Oh, hi, uh, Is Taylor here? " I asked, a little embarrassed.

"Uh, no, but may I ask, who are you?"

"Oh uh I'm Blair, I was with Taylor last night…"I trailed off.

"Well come on in." He smiled.

For some odd reason, I felt just as comfortable around Taylors dad as I did Taylor. It was like Taylors dad is the dad I've always wanted.

Me and Taylors dad, or Seth as he liked me to call him. Me and Seth sat there and talked for at least an hour and then he asked me,

"So what about your dad?"

I didn't mean to but I busted out crying. Seth waited for me to stop crying and by then 30 minutes had passed. When I was done I asked him,

"Do you want to know the whole story?"

"Well, yes."He sadi.

So I told Seth about my whole life, just like I had told Taylor. He nodded his head and said he understood.

When I finally finished, I looked up, "I'm so sorry. I bet I'm so annoying right now."

"No your fine. I deal with people like you every day." He replied.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I'm a therapist, Blair."

I nodded understanding now, "Oh. Well thanks for listening to me. You didn't have too."

"Well I enjoyed it, to say the least." He smiled.

It had been at least 4 hours by now, it was 9 O'clock.

Seth realized the time just like I had.

"Oh I think Taylor should be here by now."He said,

"Well I guess I'll go, I don't want to be a burden."

"Blair, you not a burden, if anything you're a gift. You know, if I ever had a daughter, I'd want her to be a lot like you. Nice, sweet, loving, and Beautiful."

I laughed, "Thanks Mr. Lautner."

Right as I said that, Taylor walked through the door. I smiled. But smile soon faded when a Beautiful girl walked in behind him. I jumped off the couch, surprised.

Taylor looked surprised too. The girl was the first to speak.

"Hi, uh, who are you?" She asked in an angel voice.

"Oh, uh, I'm Blair."I was barely able to say that.

"Ohhh I see…..your one of Seth's patients?"She asked.

Before I could reply, she talked again.

"I'm Vanessa, Tay's Girlfriend, it's nice to meet you, Blair. Such a pretty name, for a pretty girl." She smiled.

My heart dropped to my stomach and I thought I was going to throw up when 'Vanessa' said she was 'Tays' Girlfriend. Tears pricked the back of my eyes.

Taylor played me. He had a girlfriend. He lied to me.

Before anyone could talk, yet again, Vanessa said, "Well Tay, I'm going to the ktchen for a drink, but then I have to go. Got a big modeling shoot tomorrow." And then she left and went towards the kitchen.

I heard Seth get up and go to the kitchen. I looked back at him and he gave me an apologetic look as he shut the kitchen door, so me and Taylor could have some privacy.

As soon as I turned back to Taylor he opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him before he could.

"Wow. I cant believe I fell for it." As I said that a tear ran down my cheek.

"What? You didn't fall for anything, what are you talking about?" He asked, confused.

"You played me." I choked out.

"What! NO! That's not true!" He try'd defending himself, but I knew better.

"Oh yeah you have a Model/Actress girlfriend that you were probably just out on a date with, and We- I mean I kissed you last night and I came over tonight but ended up talking to your dad for 4 hours straight but you didn't play me at all, Taylor."I couldn't hold the tears anymore.

The kitchen door opened because Seth and Vanessa heard me screaming at Taylor.

I turned and saw that Vanessa was confused but pissed because I just said I'd kissed Taylor.

Seth looked sad for me. There was no way out. Taylor stood in front of the door, Vanessa-who was extremely pissed- stood in front of the kitchen door and Seth in front of the side door. The only place to go was up stairs.

So I ran. I turned and ran up the stair case and in to Taylor's room where I shut the door and locked it. I heard Taylor and Seth come up behind me but I shut the door before they could get me.

Taylor banged on the door and pleaded for me to let him in.

I heard Vanessa scream, "That Bitch! She kissed my boyfriend! And I called that hoe pretty! UGH!" And I heard her come up the stairs too, but I didn't care. I had my keys so all I needed to do was get away and in my car and go home before they could get me.

I looked over at Taylor's window. There was a tree right beside it. I had an idea.

I opened the window, while everyone except Seth banged and yelled at me to open the door, And I grabbed the branch and swung my legs so they grabbed the branch too. I slid down the tree and ran to my car.

I got in and drove away from Taylor and Vanessa. Taylor and His girlfriend. I cried so hard I couldn't even see the road. When I got home I ran up the stairs, expecting to find Autumn writing, but her and Justin were asleep in her bed.

I screamed, for no reason, I just needed to scream. Autumn jumped and so did Justin

"What the hell?" She yelled. And then she noticed that I was crying and she got up and came over and she hugged me tightly.

"What happened?" She asked.

So, I told her, and Justin, everything that happened only an hour earlier.

And the last thing I remember, before I passed out, was I was sobbing into Autumn's arms.


	8. Sad, Happy, Sad Again

**Chapter Eight:**

**Blair:**

I awoke the next morning lying on Autumn's bed, Autumn lightly breathing in my ear.

I lifted my head up a little bit and saw Justin cradling Autumn, who was cradling me. That's when I realized that I had totally crashed their night.

That's also when I realized that we all were in one big, happy, threesome spoon-fest. Ew.

Justin felt me move on the bed and his eyes fluttered open. Subconsciously he tightened his grip on Autumn and looked up at me.

"Morning," he croaked, voice thick with sleep.

I cracked a smile at him, "Morning, Justin. Sleep well"?

He ignored my question, "You okay, Bee? I know how bad sucks. But just know that I've known Taylor since I was thirteen… He'd never intentionally hurt you, Blair. He's not like that" Justin's words made me smile- he was just such a sweet guy.

But maybe he was right, maybe Taylor didn't mean to… Regardless, it still hurt like hell.

"You really like her don't you?" I asked.

He got this little glint in his eye when I asked "I care about Autumn a lot… I'm already afraid to lose her," he trailed off, leaning down to kiss her head.

I smiled and hopped off the bed, walking to the bathroom.

I ran some bath water- in serious need of a bubble bath. I couldn't find any soap, so I borrowed some of Autumn's bubble mix, I'm sure she won't care.

I closed my eyes and images of Taylor came flooding back into my head. I thought of all the good things about him. His generosity, energy, the way he could make me feel, his laugh, his smile, his touch, the way he flipped his hair out of his eyes, and then I thought of all the bad.

I saw the fear- God, I saw fear, I saw the lies, the anger, the irrational thinking…

If I saw all these bad things why did my heart still ache? I looked over and saw my new razor- I knew it'd be sharp.

Before I could _think_ I picked it up, I hesitated; holding it above my wrist. I thought of all the people that loved me. Autumn, my mom, Justin, my grandparents, my little sister… Hell, maybe even my dad… I couldn't do it. They would be so disappointed in me.

I threw it across the room before I got tempted and quickly got out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel.

I expected to see Justin and Autumn still sleeping, but to my surprise neither one of them were there.

I walked down the stairs and into the one place I knew Autumn would be- The Barbie Room.

I walked into the room and say her sitting criss-cross on the floor, still in pajamas.

"Hey hun," she hugged me.

I let a tear or two escape from my eyes but then willed them back, telling Autumn about the plan I had for tonight.

We called Kellan and Justin and we all agreed they'd pick us up at 9… Taylor would be sure to see us- paparazzi would be all over our night as soon as we all tweeted.

All that we had to do was get prettied-up and wait.

We sifted through our clothes and I finally decided on a retro-designed spaghetti strap dress in the colors orange, lime green, blue, and yellow with white pumps, and a buncha retro- accessories.

I went over to the makeup table and waited for Autumn to do my makeup. When she was done I looked spectacular. I thought it'd be too much makeup but it looked perfect.

She applied a light foundation and blush, lined my eyes in black liner, applied gold to my lids with bright purple on the corners, and added a sparkly white to tone it down. Lastly, after me whining about how I didn't want lipstick, she let me settle for my always beloved sparkly lip-gloss. She straightened my hair and rubbed on a shining serum so it wouldn't frizz.

**Autumn:**

Now it was my turn. I opted for an electric-green dress that stopped at the tops of my thighs- it was short but not crossing the line of slutty.

I wanted to wear a short dress because Justin once commented on how much he loved my legs- so I was definitely going to be showing him some. The dress was one sleeved and the sleeve that it did have was short and had a slight ruffle- the dress was flat out beautiful.

I put on a thick gold belt to accentuate my tiny waist; I then piled on the gold bracelets to match.

My hair was a massive mass of curls and it looks great! My bangs were slightly flopped on my forehead- but not long enough to cover my eyes- which Justin also liked.

My makeup I left pretty natural, but to spice it up I applied a red lipstick.

I knew that I was making an extra big deal out of this but I try to tone down my dressy style for Justin… It wasn't so much that he didn't like me when I was like this- he thought I looked great. It was just that he loved it when he got to see my naturally beauty.

If he had it his way I'd be in sweats, one of his old tees, no makeup, hair pulled up, glasses on, at all times- but of course I would never go for that.

Blair was sure to tweet about us going out tonight. She really wanted to make Taylor mad. Her words exactly were, "Well, two can play that game." and after she said that she went into the Barbie room and got dressed. We didn't speak of it again.

I wondered if Blair even liked Kellan at all. I mean you can tell Kellan thinks Bair's hot and that he'd have no problem going out with her, but I only think the reason Blair's doing this is to make Taylor jealous and truthfully, I don't want to see Taylor hurt, but I'd never tell Blair that.

Justin even mentioned it on the phone before I hung up. He'd said,

"Okay, I know he hurt Blair, but I don't feel comfortable hurting Taylor, he's like one of my best friends and I don't want to loose him…"

"Well, your not hurting him, if anything your just going to be there when he does get hurt….if he hurts at all. If he's nit mad or jealous or hurt then we'll know for sure that he didn't ever like Blair, and alls fair in love in war." I'd said.

The truth in my words made me want to cry. Alls fair in love and war. Which meant, anything went. Ugh. I wanted to tell Justin how I really felt, but then he'd talk me out of helping my friend, and that wasn't going to happen. No matter what I felt.

Kellan and Justin were in a white limo when they picked us up.

"Hey, babe" Justin said as I got in and sat by him.

I was surprised when Blair got really happy when she saw Kellan. Maybe she just thought the plan was going to work.

I got a text…Blair?

**Blair-Rupunzel: Oh my gawd, Kellan is gorgeous…..Wow.**

**Autumn-Belle: Do you like him?**

**Blair-Rupunzel: Well…I don't know….but I can't stop thinking about…..Him…**

**Autumn-Belle: Oh….well whatever. Let's party tonight!**

And that was the end of our conversation.

When we got there, the paparazzi were all over us, just like we wanted.

When we got in, it was packed. Kellan wanted to dance and so him and Blair went off.

Me and Justin on the other hand, wanted a drink, so we took seat in the corner, but we could still see Kellan and Blair. They were kind of cute together.

"So…Is the plan working?"Justin asked, teasingly.

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and find out."I said as I gently punched his arm.

He acted like he was seriously injured, "You know, punching me isn't going to help you get me."

I looked at him with a teasing face, but still serious, "And what is it that I want?"

"This." He said right before he pulled me on his lap and kissed me passionately.

This kiss was different from all the others. It was more. Way more. It was like he was giving himself to me, like he was play dough and I'm the one who got to mold him into what I wanted him to be. Which made me love him more.

His tongue licked my lips, asking for permission, and of course, I granted him access. I went light headed as soon as I tasted him. He tasted so good. I wonder how I taste to him? I hope I taste good. He's so delicious.

Before I knew what I was doing, I sat my knees down on the seat so I was hovering over him.

His hands went from my hips, to my butt. Then he slid them down, very slowly, to my thighs and he held me there. I had to break away for air, even if I didn't want to.

I soon as I broke away, Justin put his forehead on mine and just looked in my eyes. We stayed like that for awhile, until we heard someone scream. We looked up, and you'll never guess what we saw.

**Blair:**

Me and Kellan were dancing, or shall I say grinding each other to the music. It was fun, I mean it didn't mean anything cause that's just how we both dance.

We were just grinding away, when all of a sudden I turned away from him, and saw Taylor and Vanessa standing right in front of me.

I didn't know what to do, so I just gulped. Kellan felt me stop, so he stopped and looked up.

He had no idea what was going on so he smiled. I cursed in my head. I didn't know Taylor and Vanessa would be here. I just thought they'd read about it and Taylor'd feel like crap.

But no. They were here. Right in front of me.

Vanessa broke the silence.

"You bitch!" She yelled at me over the music.

Kellan was taken by surprise. He automatically put his around my waist, just incase he'd have to pull me out of the way, if Vanessa try'd to attack me.

Taylor spoke next.

"What the hell?" He looked at me with a furious but pained face.

"What? I'm out having a good time with Kellan. You girlfriends the one who scaling me a bitch." I replied.

Vanessa spoke yet again, "Oh my god your such a whore! First you kiss my boyfriend, then you find out were coming here, so you follow us! Ugh! You stupid, slut! You're the biggest fu-" But she didn't get to finish.

Out of no where, Autumn appeared and she punched Vanessa in the face, before Vanessa could call me anymore names.

I didn't know what I looked like, but obviously a few tears had escaped my eyes while Vanessa was calling me names. Kellan's grip tighten around my waist when he saw the tears drop.

Vanessa cry'd out in pain, Justin stood frozen not knowing what to do, and Taylor knelt down to help Vanessa.

"Oh, not here you don't." Kellan whispered in my ear, as he dragged me out the door and to the limo.

The last thing I remember seeing is Justin and Autumn following us, Vanessa crying, and Taylor leaving with Vanessa in his arms.

When we finally got home, I ran up stairs changed into a aeropostale sweat shirt and blue athletic shorts, and pulled my hair back into a messy.

When I got back down stairs, Kellan was still here, and Autumn and Justin went to the game room.

"Hey.."I said as I walked towards him.

He pulled me into a hug and we stood there for about an hour like that while I cry'd into his big musclely arms.

He eventually took me to the movie theater room and we watched Charlie St. Cloud, one of my favorite movies.

When the movie ended, he turned to me,

"So are you going to tell me what happened tonight?" He asked.

So I told him everything. From the celebrity dinner date to tonight. We stayed up till 4 in the morning talking. Autumn checked on me before her and Justin went to bed.

I remember falling asleep in Kellan's arms.

**Autumn:**

Blair and Kellan ended up in the movie theater after we got home.

Me and Justin went to the game room.

"I've never seen Taylor so crushed." He said after we finished playing an army game.

I turned off the game system and went to my room. Justin followed.

When we got up there, Justin wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

"I know you heard me."

"Yeah, I did." I replied.

"He's never looked so hurt, Autumn…"

"Well neither has my best friend!" I pulled away from him and threw my hands up.

"I know."

"No you don't know. She's my best friend, and she's the closet thing I have to a sister, and she was crushed when she found out he had a girlfriend! She stayed up till 5 last night crying in my arms! You were here and you saw it! But you still think Taylor's the one who was hurt in all of this! Ugh!" I sat down on my bed, exasperated.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

Why was he apologizing? He didn't do anything. I was yelling at him. Ugh. I'm so stupid.

"No, don't apologize, you don't need to. I'm sorry. I'm just really protective of her, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand. I think that Taylor really likes Blair and Blair really likes Taylor."

"I think so too." I replied, but then I remembered Vanessa, "But Vanessa…"

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten Vanessa. I knew about her the whole time, and before you say anything I'm sorry, I didn't know he had anything with Blair, but Taylor has a good reason."

"And what's that reason?" I challenged.

"Vanessa's been gone for 4 months shooting a movie, she wasn't suppose to be back for another month, but I guess she decided to come back, and knowing Vanessa, she probably didn't call to tell Taylor she was coming, and from what you've told me, I think Taylor thought he had another month to think about how he was going to break up with Vanessa for Blair."

"But how would you know all of that?" I questioned.

"Well….I talked to him this morning."

"What? Why didn't you tell me? When?"I questioned.

"Well I wanted to know his side of the story, so I called him after I left and he told me everything, so he does really like Blair."

"Well if he likes Blair so much then why is he still with Vanessa?"

"I can't answer that one." He replied, before he kissed me nose.

"You need to get some sleep hun." He said.

"Alright, baby." He chuckled and kissed my hair, before I was unconscious.

**Taylor:**

I took Vanessa to the hospital. They said she was fine, but that her jaw was cracked a little and it would be sore for about 2 weeks.

I had to break up with Vanessa. It broke my heart to see that Blair was about in tears at the fact that Vanessa was calling her names.

I was also heart broken to see that she was with Kellan. I couldn't stand it. Blair should be with me. But she couldn't be because of Vanessa. Ugh! I punched my bedroom wall.

My hand stung, but I didn't care. Justin had called this morning gripping at me for hurting Blair but after told him my side of the story, he said he'd try to help.

Well obviously he didn't do much. Vanessa was in the guest room asleep, from the medication the Doctors gave her.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey, bud." It was my dad.

"Hey."

"How are you?" He asked.

"Crappy." I replied.

"Son, I'm sorry but you really hurt Blair. I mean, last night, and I know she hurt you tonight but obviously, from what you told me, she was hurt by Vanessa, yet again."

"I know dad. I feel like shit, okay."

"Well first, don't use the language with me, and second, I know."

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Do what you heart tells you to do." He smiled

"But-" He cut me off.

"Do what your heart tells you. Not what you think you should do, not what other people want you to do. What your heart tells you. Follow your heart, son." And then he left.

I knew what I had to do.

I walked in to the guest room.

I woke Vanessa up.

"Oh hey babe" She said smiling and sitting up.

"Vanessa were over."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Were done. I can't be with you anymore."

"WHAT?" She yelled at me.

"Truth be told, you're a bitch. And you were a bitch to Blair, and I love her. So were done."

She stood up and slapped me across the face.

"I gave you everything and this is how you repay me? Ugh! And you do NOT love her! You love me, you understand?"

"No. Were done. I don't love you, and I don't think I ever did. I love Blair."

Everything I said was true. I did love Blair. I loved her more than anything. And with that Vanessa grabbed her stuff and stormed out of the house.

Now all I had to do was get Blair to listen to me.


	9. Great Idea

**Chapter Nine:**

**Blair:**

I woke up, tear stained, and in Kellan's arms. I looked up and saw that Kellan was still asleep. He was kinda cute when he slept. I laughed at myself, and Kellan stirred.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I apologized.

"No its okay." He said, his voice thick from sleep.

"Well, I still need to apologize. You didn't have to stay with me last night."

"No. Friends are there for their friends. So I stayed with you because you're my friend." He smiled.

"Well, Thanks then." I smiled back.

"Uhm, hate to ruin the moment, but I have to go. Got a photo shoot." He replied.

"Nahh its okay."

After Kellan left, I went up stairs to find Justin and Autumn in bed together. Go figure. I bust out laughing when I saw Justin move for more room, but instead he feel off the bed.

"Are…You…Okay?" I managed between giggles.

"Yeah I'm fine." He chuckled.

Autumn was still sound asleep, so me and Justin went down stairs for breakfast.

"So, how are you and Autumn?" I knew it was a stupid question, but I had nothing else.

"Were great." He replied.

"Well that's good. What would you like to eat?" I asked.

"Mhmm. What do you have?"

"Waffles, Cereal, Oatmeal, Cereal bars, Pancakes, and Eggs and Bacon."

"Well, I guess I'll have whatever you have."

So I grabbed some Cereal and fixed 2 bowls. Justin and I ate in silence. Justin broke the silence when we were done eating.

"So…about you and Taylor…"He said.

I flinched back from his name, "Uh you know what happened."

"Well actually, yeah I do, but its not what you think. I also talked to Taylor." He replied.

"What did he say?" I wish I wouldn't have said that, because I know that I sounded desperate to know.

"Well to tell you the truth, I knew about Vanessa from the beginning but I didn't know that you two had a thing. But truthfully, Taylor really likes you. Yeah, yeah I know you think he 'played' you."

He paused to see my reaction. I just shrugged and walked over to the couch. Justin followed and then continued.

"Well he didn't. Vanessa's been away for about 4 months and she wasn't suppose to be back for at least another month, and if knowing Vanessa, she came back to surprise Taylor, meaning Taylor had no idea she was coming. Taylor thought he had at least a month to think about how he was going to break up with Vanessa for you."

He paused again to see my reaction. I couldn't breathe and Justin knew it. He smiled and then continued.

"Yeah, that's right. Taylor was going to break up with a girl he's been dating for 2 years, for a girl he met only 2 days ago. That's how much he likes you Blair."

I was in tears. _Again._ But this time, they were happy tears.

Taylor really likes me.

And I was a huge jerk to him.

UGH! I'm such an idiot!

Justin leaned over and gave me a hug. I pulled back and smiled at him before giving him a quick but friendly peck on the cheek.

"Well, Justin, thanks, but still….I was so rude to him. He probably hates me by now…"

"You don't know that. Taylor wouldn't dump his 2 year girlfriend for a girl he met 2 days ago, unless he really really really liked you."

I smiled real big, "Thanks Justin. But…"

"Trust me, Blair. I know what I'm talking about."

"I do."

"Good. Every thing I said was true."

"I know."

"I think you should talk to Taylor now."

"Me too." I smiled nervously.

**Autumn: **

I woke up and Justin wasn't there. I heard voices down stairs. I guess he woke up and went down stairs for breakfast.

I was right. When I got down there, him and Blair were on the couch talking….and Blair was….Smiling?

"What's up?" I asked confused.

"I told Blair, Taylor's side of the story." Justin smiled.

I smiled too, and so did Blair, "Well, Blair what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to go talk to Taylor later today."

"Well, lets go pick your outfit then."

"Nahh, I'm gonna shower first. But you and Justin can do whatever till I'm out." She got up and went towards the stairs.

"Well actually I have to go. I have a shoot today. Oh, yeah which reminds me, Blair, All the guys have a shoot today."

"What do you mean all the guys?" Blair and I asked in unison.

"Well, they picked like 20 guys to do a shirtless photo shoot and I'm one of them, and so is Taylor, so you can't talk to him today, Blair. Sorry, I totally forgot till now." He gave Blair an apologetic look.

"It's okay Justin. Thanks anyways." She smiled and then she ran up stairs.

"Well I'll see you later babe." Justin said as he kissed my cheek.

"Can I come to the shoot?" I asked, I really wanted to go.

"Uh I wish. But now extra's on this shoot. Sorry babe. There trying to get all there guy workers there today so none of the women workers will get pre-occupied looking at us. It makes it go by faster."

"But I'm not a worker." I whined.

"I know. Sorry." He kissed me real quick before heading out of the door.

I ate some Cereal and then ran up stairs to see Blair getting out of the shower.

She sat down on her bed, with the towel wrapped around her.

She looked sad. I didn't blame her. I was sad too. And then I got an idea.

"Wanna crash the set?" I asked, excited.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Want to act like were workers or something and crash the shoot!" I exclaimed.

"Autumn, we can't do that! We'd be in so much trouble!" She said.

"Oh come on Blair. We've done worse and you know it."

"Well, yeah I know, but not in front of Taylor or Justin. They'd think were crazy or something"

She had a point. But I still wasn't giving up.

"Oh, please, please, please, please!" I begged.

"Uh….okay fine!" She finally said.

I jumped up in excitement. Blair giggled.

"Wait, what do we wear?" She said, excited now.

I giggled at her as we ran down to the Barbie room.

**I hope you guys are liking this book. But I need reviews please. I need to know its good or I'm going to quit writing. So review please :)**


	10. Everything Happens To Us

**Chapter Ten:**

**Blair:**

Autumn and I were in the Barbie room picking out our outfits that were going to wear to the photo shoot. I was so excited and so was Autumn. Even if we were crashing it, it was all in the name of love. Well at least for me it is.

I decided on wearing a white tight short skirt with a yellow tank top that has ruffles all over it. It was a Ralph Lauren tank, it was one of those ones that has ruffles as like the whole shirt but its really really cute. I wore yellow stilettos with it.

I sat down at my make-up table. I decided to pull my hair into a side pony tail. I turned on my curling iron. While it was heating up, I put on liquid foundation, a light gold color on my eyes, with eyeliner on top and bottom, blush, and mascara.

I picked out a white flower to put in my hair too. I pulled my hair into a side pony, on the left side of my head, I then curled all the pieces to make sure they were extra curly.

My bangs swept to the left side of my head, and there was a long piece of curly hair hang on my right side, and I put the giant white flower on the pony tail so you couldn't see the pony tail.

I took a look in the giant mirror, and I had to say, I looked really hot.

Then it was Autumn's turn to get ready. I helped her pick out an awesome outfit.

We settled on dark wash skinny jeans with a off the shoulder tight purple top. We let her hair do its own natural thing.

For her make-up we used powder foundation and a light gray eye shadow with purple on the corners and eyeliner on top with mascara and a little blush.

I whistled at her. She giggled.

When we were ready, we jumped in my convertible and headed toward the shoot.

_20 minutes later_

When we got there, people were running all over the place. From shoot to shoot. Each shoot was in a different building. No one noticed us as we parked. We kinda blended in. Every one was dressed up for there shoots.

And so were we. Even if we weren't there to actually be _in_ the shoot we were there for a good reason.

When we found the building for the 'Shirtless Male Model' shoot, we put on some fake gear, that all the directors and helpers and camera people were wearing. No one noticed us as we walked right in.

We hid behind a rack of clothes when we got in, afraid the 'Director' or camera guy would see us.

There were _a lot_ of shirt less guys. We saw Zac Efron, Robert Pattinson, Jackson Rathbone, All the guys that were werewolves in New Moon and Eclipse, and I couple other guys we didn't really recognize.

We did notice, Kellan. But we didn't see Justin or Taylor.

Then, 2 shirtless guys came from there 'Dressing room'. It was Justin and Taylor. I'd seen Taylor shirtless plenty of times, because of New Moon and Eclipse. But Autumn hadn't seen Justin shirtless, and when she did her mouth dropped open a little. She just stared, but soon recovered.

I laughed silently at her, and she giggled with me. We waited for about 30 minutes in that one spot.

"Girls, bring those clothes over here!" A lady yelled at us.

So we did as we were told. But we hid behind them the whole time. She told us to get her a donut, so we acted like we were going to go get her one. I got an idea. I acted before I changed my mind.

Right as the camera guy said ready, I just started running towards Taylor. No one saw me coming.

When I ran past the camera guy and into the light Taylor's eyes widened and the camera guy yelled, "What the hell?" as I passed him.

When I reached Taylor, I wrapped my arms around his neck and just held him. It took him a second to wrap his arms around my waist.

I inhaled him and kissed his neck. The camera guy was yelling at him and I felt him carry us to the dressing room. I saw Autumn run up to Justin because the camera guy told everyone to take a break.

Taylor sat me down and looked me in the eyes. He then leaned down and kissed my forehead. I'd totally forgot he was shirtless, and almost fainted when I realized I was holding him when he was shirtless.

_Shirtless. _

All muscle. I loved him. The truth in my words made me want him even more.

"What are you doing here?" He said, as he broke my trance.

"I-I-I…..I needed to see you…I needed…I just need you."I finally said.

He just stood there holding me for a second before he answered me.

He finally answered me, "I thought you hated me?" He questioned.

"I thought I did too." I laughed, "But Justin told me what you told him, and I knew I was wrong. And I'm so sorry for that."

"Don't be sorry, you were just doing what any girl in your situation would do." He said.

That made me even madder at myself. He told me I didn't need to apologize for being so mean…..so rude…..so….a Bitch. The truth in my words made me teary eyed. Vanessa had been right.

Taylor noticed I was about to cry, when a tear slipped down my cheek.

"What did I say? What did I do wrong?" He asked, worried.

More tears came out of my eyes.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Vanessa was right. I'm a Bitch. Your apologizing when you didn't even do anything wrong! It was all me! Oh my god, why are you even talking to me? I'm such a sad excuse for a girl…I'm a bad excuse for a Bitch!" I said all of that before I broke down into tears.

"What are you talking about? I did have a part in all of this, I didn't dump Vanessa when you found out like a should've and every thing Vanessa said about you is so not true! She only said that because she didn't want to loose me, but when I saw that every mean thing she said to you made you sad and want to cry…I just couldn't have that….i know I barley know you Blair but I feel like I've know you forever and I don't want to loose you."

As soon as he said that, I wanted to tell him I love him, but he probably didn't love me. I mean yeah he just told me he didn't want to loose me…..but that doesn't mean he loves me….does it?

I didn't know so I just looked up and kissed him.

It wasn't a normal kiss. When I reached up to kiss him his mouth was open, so it was a tongue war from the get go.

He tasted like heaven and he felt like heaven too. My hands went up and down his stomach and his arms while his went up and down my back.

When we broke away, we just stood there and smiled at each other while we hugged.

I felt like I was on a cloud. And I'm pretty damn sure this is what heavens like.

**Autumn:**

I saw Taylor carry Blair away so I ran up to Justin and hugged him. But what I wasn't expecting was his reaction.

He pulled away at once and gave me a look he's never given me before.

He looked….he looked….mad.

At me. I didn't know what I did.

When he pulled me far enough away from the shocked shirtless guys I decided to ask what I'd done wrong.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked.

"What did you do wrong? You have to ask?" He said a little hint of angry in his voice.

"I don't know what I did, Justin." I stated getting angrier at the fact that he was angry at me for no reason.

"You came to the shoot after I told you not to." He said.

"Well Blair came to talk to Taylor and I thought I'd say hey to you." I huffed.

"Well I told you not to come and you didn't listen to me. I didn't want us together in front of everyone, Autumn." He replied.

"So what you don't want people to see us together?" I said really angry now.

"That's not what I said, but I still didn't want you here, in front of everybody, with me."

"So you didn't want us to be seen together in public! I cant believe you, Justin." I was pissed now. My effing boyfriend didn't want to be seen with me in public. Tears pricked the back of my eyes, and before I could stop it, a tear ran down my right cheek.

"I didn't say that!" he defended himself, all the anger gone.

"Well you implied it. And I don't want a boyfriend that doesn't want to be seen in public with me. I thought you'd be happy to see me." I yelled at him.

He retaliated at the fact that I said I didn't want him to be my boyfriend and he looked angry again.

"Well, obviously I'm not happy you're here." He threw back at me.

I officially started crying. Justin try'd to say he was sorry and hug me realizing he'd really hurt me but I wouldn't let him. I turned and ran to the car. Justin stopped following me after I got ouside.

Blair realized something was wrong so she said bye to Taylor and ran after me.

She took me home and I changed into my PJ's and layed down in bed.

Then I remembered that just this morning, my loving, caring, kind boyfriend had laid in this bed with me and he'd put his warm arms around my waist and held me close to him until I'd fallen asleep.

I started balling after I remembered that. And Blair had to come over and hold me while I cried myself to sleep.

**Justin:**

I knew I screwed up bad. But everything I said was true. But not in the way Autumn thought I'd meant it.

I didn't want people to see us together because I liked our relationship without the press.

I mean yeah we went to clubs but he press only thought we were friends hanging out. I just don't want to ruin what we have because of the press.

I've had relationships that were ruined by the press plenty times before and I hated it. And I don't want that to happen to me and Autumn.

But I know that I ruined it by implying that I didn't want to be seen with her in public because I was ashamed to be with her.

I can't believe she thinks I'm ashamed to be with her. Ugh I screwed up big time.

I love Autumn. Why couldn't she see that. Now I know what Taylor meant by he felt like his heart was broken, because I just lost the girl of my dreams.

The only girl I've ever loved _this _much in my entire life.

I had to talk to Taylor and ask him to talk to Autumn for me just like I did for him by talking to Blair.

Oh did I need Taylor's help.


	11. Excuses, Excuses

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Autumn:**

I woke up in Blair's arms, tear stained, and heartbroken.

I got up and went to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and got in.

The warm water felt great, cascading down my back. I did the usual, you know, shaved, washed my body and hair. I got out and let myself air dry. When I was done I threw on some Juicy sweats and let my hair do it's own thing.

I didn't care what I looked like. It's not like I had a boyfriend who loved me, that I had to dress up for.

Blair was downstairs making me pancakes with bacon. She always cooked me a big yummy breakfast when I was sad. Just like I took her shopping when she was sad.

It was our special thing. She knows I love clothes, but her home made pancakes always make me happy no matter how sad I am.

She smiled at me when I came down the stairs. I faked a smile back.

"Hey, baby." She paused and looked at me, "How'd you sleep?"

"Not well." I admitted. It was the truth. I barley got any sleep last night. I mean I'm not like Blair, when Blair's sad she has nightmares that keep her up at night.

I was just so sad I couldn't sleep. I've never been this sad in my entire life.

"Well I'm sorry. I know how it feels to have your heartbroken, and I'm so sorry. I feel your pain. Literally." She said frowning at me.

She was right. She did know how I felt, and she did literally feel my pain because just yesterday, she felt it, too.

"I know….Your right. Well maybe I should skip the trying to make him jealous and just try to talk to him." I said, mostly to myself.

"That would be great….but um Taylor's here." She told me.

"He is?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I need to shower….so could you entertain him for awhile..?" She said with a hint of a smile on her face.

I didn't know why she was trying not to smile. I mean entertaining Taylor would be fine with me but I didn't expect it to be fun or anything. Just a thing for me to do.

"Alright." I replied as I went to the game room where Taylor was.

He was sitting on the big black couch with a controller in his hand. He saw me, smiled, and turned everything off.

"Hey, Autumn."He said.

"Hi,Taylor." I replied.

"How are ya?" He asked.

"Not good."I admitted, for the 2nd time the morning.

"I'm sorry…but hey, can I talk to you about something?" He asked.

"Uh, sure." I felt a little awkward. I didn't know what Taylor wanted to talk about.

"Well, just hear me out, What Justin said yesterday…" He trailed off, waiting for my reaction.

"No Taylor don't." I said as I went to stand up. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the couch.

"Just listen." He pleaded.

"Okay." I sighed.

"Well, everything Justin said yesterday, was true."

Tears pricked my eyes. He saw and he went on.

"But he didn't mean them the way you think he did."

I was confused.

" Then how'd he mean them?" I snapped back.

Taylor didn't flinch at my anger. He just kept explaining.

"The only reason he didn't want to be seen in public with you I because of the press."

"We've been seen together before in front of the press, example, the night at the club..." I trailed off regretting mentioning that night as I saw a pained look wash over Taylor's face.

But he soon recovered and went on.

"Yeah, but everyone thought you guys were just friends."

"So?" I asked, not getting what he was saying.

"Well, Justin's had girlfriends before, and all of those relationships were destroyed by the press." He paused for my reaction, I think I was catching on, so I nodded for him to continue.

"Well, the reason they were destroyed was because the press got into everything. Every fight they had, the press exaggerated about what really happened. Every time they had a good date, and they kissed, the press was all over it, and they said Justin 'Got Some' when he didn't. The press ruined him and those 3 other girls relationships because they knew they were dating."

I understood now, but I wanted to hear Taylor say it.

"And so he thought if everyone just thought you 2 were just friends, then they would leave you 2 alone so you and him could have a nice normal relationship, he didn't want the press to see you guys together. He did it to save your relationship." He finished.

I half heartedly smiled at him. Wanting to believe what he said- wanting to let my stomach get those butterflies I was trying to fight back. But all the same my heart hurt too much to let myself believe him.

**Blair:**

I'd lied to Autumn about needing to shower. I just needed her to talk to Taylor. I stood outside the door and listened to the whole conversation.

Taylor was doing exactly what I wanted him to do. He was telling Autumn the real reason why Justin didn't want to be seen with her in public… I was just hoping she would listen.

After their little chat was over I waited a minute before coming in. Once I was in the room I plopped down on the couch in between Taylor and Autumn, planting a swift kiss on Taylor's lips.

"So… Find a way to entertain each other?" I questioned.

Taylor smiled knowingly, "Yeah, we had a nice little talk, didn't we Autumn?"

Autumn nodded her head and walked out of the room, but this time she didn't have the same strut she used to- which slightly worried me.

I sighed contentedly, moving closer to him to rest my head on his shoulder. He chuckled and put his left arm around me. I felt so safe with him- so secure.

I leaned over slightly and kissed him- it felt so good to do that. Going those long nights without him was painful- and it felt good to finally have him.

I wanted to make this moment last, milk it for all it's worth. I tugged on his shirt and pulled him even closer to me- on top of me. He explored my mouth- tasting me on his tongue. My hands found their way onto the top of his back, exploring.

Before long my hands were yet again wound into his shaggy brown locks, as his were in my platinum waves. I wrapped my legs around his waist- tempted to grind against him.

As if he read my mind, he removed a hand that was once tangled into my hair and gently pushed me down, sitting back up on the couch before this got out of hand.

I felt his grin, and that made me grin too. Before long our lusty moment turned into a bad case of the giggles.

After our laughter died down he got up and put in Madden '09 for a rematch- I kicked his ass last time.

After a few rounds we were tied- 4 to 4. Sadly he couldn't stay long enough for me to beat him again… He had to go to some meeting about some movie gig or another.

I sighed as I walked him to the door, saying our goodbyes. He breezily kissed my forehead and walked to his car.

I watched him drive away until he disappeared behind the road that was blocked by woods. I locked the door back and walked upstairs to Autumn.

And for once, I was truly content.


	12. You Have No Clue

**Chapter Twelve**

**Autumn:**

I wasn't just sad- I was crushed. I lost all interest in things that normally keep me going.

I hadn't really felt like eating- and today was no exception.

I didn't know how I could go from extremely and overly happy and in a matter of minutes be completely depressed. It didn't make sense.

I was still clueless to what I had done wrong. Yes, I showed up unexpectedly, but did Justin really have a right to overreact like that? Was I really that big of an embarrassment?

Blair walked into our room and flopped down on the bed next to me- hugging me tightly, silently.

I knew that there was nothing that she could say, and I knew she knew that too, but I would have loved to hear an "it will be alright" speech right about now.

After a while we decided to go to sleep, she slept with me tonight- I didn't want to be alone.

Around 2 in the morning I heard my phone vibrate on the nightstand, I wasn't in a very deep sleep, so I awoke at once. I rolled over and checked it- it was from Justin. The text read:

**Justin: Autumn, please. I know that I'm the last person you want to hear from right now but… I need to talk to you. I need to hear your voice. I need to see your face. Now.**

The message hurt me. I didn't know if I was overreacting, but then I remembered the hurtful exchange of words and I got… Angry. I slammed my phone back down on the nightstand and rolled back over.

I didn't care if Justin was hurting- I want him to feel the pain that I felt. A few minutes later my phone vibrated again. Justin.

**Justin: PLEASE! Babe, I'm literally DYING here. Can we please hang out so we can talk? I'm begging. Just hear me out.**

After a few more texts from Justin arrived before I finally replied, silent tears sliding down my cheek.

**Autumn: Justin, you have no idea how bad you hurt me. I will agree to meeting somewhere to talk. Tomorrow. You can pick the time and place- I'll be home most of the day. Thanks.**

**Justin: Thank you SO much. I'll pick you up around noon.**

I didn't reply- I didn't need to. I just wanted to know why he bothered texting me and making plans- he didn't want to be seen with me. He had obviously made that perfectly clear. I rolled back over and thankfully, sleep finally came over me.

The next morning I woke up and told Blair about today's plans. We ate breakfast and went to the Barbie room to pick out my outfit. I had to look _perfect._

After a short browse of our closet we chose a pair of destroyed jean shorts, a black tank top with pink, orange, blue, and yellow graffiti on it and the coolest shoes ever besides high heels- Sperry's.

We curled my hair and put in a baby blue bow in it. Blair did my makeup- she put on top eyeliner and a crème eye shadow that made my deep blue eyes pop.

When we heard the doorbell ring, I took a deep breath- automatically getting butterflies no matter how hard I tried to fight them back.

I opened the door and greeted him. He hugged me around my waist and I only half-heartedly returned it.

As we approached his car he opened the passenger side door for me and then walked around to the driver's side and hopped in.

We drove around for a while in a surprisingly comfortable silence. He pulled over onto a dirt road, shut off the car, and turned to face me.

He was the first to break the silence. "Autumn…" he started.

"Autumn," he tried again. "I made a huge mistake. I meant every word I said," my heart sank. "But not the way you thought I meant it," he added.

My heart lifted, feeling hopeful. "Then how did you mean it, Justin? Because I'm dying to know".

He looked at me sadly before speaking, thinking it over. "What I meant was… I wanted to keep our relationship out of the public eye. I've had too many relationships destroyed by the press- I _will not_ let that happen with us. But now that I went a whole forty-eight hours thinking I'd lost you, I want to tell everyone," he waited to see my reaction.

"Oh, Justin. Really?" I asked, feeling a heavy weight lifted off my chest.

"Really. I don't care who knows. Because I know we will survive anything. I just want you to be mine" he said, kissing my forehead.

"I've always been yours, Justin. Just as long as your mine" I said those words with all the sincerity in my heart.

He leaned over and kissed me softly, yet I could feel the emotion behind the tenderness. I caressed his cheek, feeling so good to have him back

It felt so good to be happy again. To _breathe_ again.

He pulled away and smiled, brushed my hair out of my face. "Come on let's get you home".

**Blair:**

After Autumn left I went up stairs and went out on to the balcony.

I sat down and just listened to nature while I had some tea.

My phone vibrated and I figured it was Taylor. I was wrong. It was my Dad's Mom, Loretta.

I answered it.

"Hey, Grandma, How are you?" I asked.

"Not good." She replied. I could tell he'd been crying. I instantly started panicking.

"Gran what's wrong?" She didn't reply o I try'd again, "Gran what's wrong? Tell me!"

"It….It's Richard…"

"What about Grandpa?" I asked.

"He's…He's…" And then she started crying again. I had no idea what was wrong but I needed to know.

"Gran, Come on just tell me." I pleaded.

"He's Dead." As soon as she said those words, I couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't do anything.

I was frozen. "I….Uh…I'm…..Sorry." I said as silent tears ran down my cheeks. I felt like someone had knocked the breath out of me.

"Hun, I hope your okay…I know you were really close to Gramp."

"Yeah…Well I got to go Gran…Bye." I hung up and just started balling.

My grandpa, Richard, was like a dad to me. He was always there for me, when my dad wasn't. He was the dad I always wanted, but never got.

I needed Autumn, but I didn't want to bother her because she's with Justin.

So I decided I'd go to Taylor's and talk to him. He always made me feel better.

_20 minutes later_

I arrived at Taylor's and I didn't see his car. But I thought maybe he was still here.

Seth, Taylor's dad, answered the door. He saw the tears running down my face and he pulled me into a hug. I cry'd for a long time in Seth's arms. When I gained control of myself, about an 1 hr later we moved to the couch.

I told him about my Grandpa and I told him how Gramp was like my father figure. He shook his head and kept silent the whole time.

When I was done he asked me some regular therapist question and I graciously answered them.

"Do you want some water?" He asked me. We'd been talking for 2 hrs. I wondered if Autumn was home yet.

"Yeah, thanks." I said as he got up and got me some.

I was still crying a little. Every minute or 2 a couple tears would escape my eyes.

The front door opened, and Taylor walked in. He froze when he saw I'd been crying and I was still crying.

"What did I do?" He asked, horrified.

I laughed, half heartedly, "It's not you. I came here so I could be with you. I need you. And when I got here your dad was here so me and him talked it out…"I trailed off.

"Talked what out?" He asked, still looking a little worried.

"My grandpa died, and he was my father figure." I said as silent hot tears ran down my face.

"Oh." He said as he pulled me into a hug. He was so soft and he made me feel safe. He smelled woodsy and like a man.

He picked me up and carried me up stairs to his room. He gave me a huge sweat shirt, that came down to my knee's.

When I looked at him he looked at me with worried eyes. I couldn't get over how gorgeous he was.

I didn't want to get undressed and put the sweat shirt on. _By My Self._

I stood up and raised my arms. He just looked at me, with a confused look.

Then it clicked in his head. He knew I wanted him to help me undress. He shook his head.

"Blair…your not thinking…No…" He said.

"Please." I said through the tears. "Please. I can't do it by myself. I need you." I whined.

I don't know if it was the tears, or the whining but he came over and pulled off my shirt, revealing my lingerie bra.

At first he paused, not knowing what to do. He then undid my pants and slid them off, revealing my lingerie underwear.

He grabbed the sweat shirt and went to put it over my head. I stopped him. I wanted to take my bra off too.

"What about my bra." I said. It wasn't a question, and he knew it. I turned around, and he undid the snap. My bra fell to the ground.

I tried to turn around and face him, but he wouldn't have. He just grabbed the sweat shirt and pulled It over my head covering me up really fast.

He then let me turn around and kiss him passionately. This wasn't like our other kisses. This kiss wasn't lust or want-it was need. Right to the point, that I needed him.

Our tongues dueled as Taylor layed me down on the bed and he held himself with his elbows so he was hovering over me. I pulled him closer.

I pushed him off of me so I was on top, and straddling him. I took his shirt off and rubbed my hands all over his stomach.

He groaned. And that set me off. I unbuttoned his pant and slid them off. Leaving his boxers to cover him.

I kissed him and then down his neck and back up to his ear. I licked his ear, and he shuddered. I smiled triumphantly.

I then kissed down to the top of his chest. I then kissed, gently, and slowly down his stomach. Stopping at the top of his boxers.

He then all of a sudden rolled over. He put all his weight on me but he wouldn't let me kiss him.

"Blair. Stop. You have no idea what your doing right now. You may think you want me, but you'll end up regretting it tomorrow. Just go to sleep." And with that he rolled off of me and pulled the covers over us as he put his arms around me.

I kissed his neck, "Good night." I said, and he kissed my forehead.

Even though my grandpa died, I had a really good dream about me and Taylor. It seemed, Taylor made the nightmares go away. And I was greatful for that.


	13. Seducing

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Blair:**

I woke up, in a daze, in Taylor's arms. I looked up at his gorgeous face, and smiled.

I knew what I'd try'd to do last night was wrong, but I was just so sad, that I wanted Taylor. I still do want Taylor. But he thought I was just trying to give myself to him just because I was sad.

Taylor just made me feel better, and I wanted to give something back to him. Something that me and him would both enjoy. I smiled at the thought.

Taylor stirred. He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back and leaned up and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Want some breakfast, babe?" He asked.

"Yes, please." I replied.

Taylor got up and went downstairs and got me some breakfast. He came back up with Cereal and some Apple Juice.

I ate it in 5 minutes. I was hungrier than I thought. Taylor was too. We just lay'd in his bed and watched tv.

But I wasn't watching tv. I was thinking about how I'd try'd to seduce Taylor last night. I thought that it was just because I was sad and so I just wanted him to make me feel better.

I was wrong. I still wanted him. Even though I was thinking clearly I still wanted him. So badly. I ached in between my legs whenever I felt his…erm…lack of a better word…penis on me.

It didn't even matter where his penis touched me at, it just gave me the chills and I started aching. I _really_ wanted him. But Taylor seemed like he didn't want me. Or he was acting like he didn't want me, so I'd stop trying to seduced him.

I decided I'd try it again. Right now.

I leaned up and smashed my lips against his. He was surprised but soon recovered and kissed me back. I asked for entrance by licking his lip, he willing let me in. I moved so I was laying on top of him.

We stayed like that for a second, and then I moved again so I was straddling him.

Taylor had no idea what I was doing, I could tell. He didn't really put any effort into it because he was still trying to figure out what I was doing. I took his hands and put them on my butt.

He didn't really react like I thought he would he just left them there. I ran my fingers through his hair and then I slid them down to the bottom of my sweat shirt and I started to pull it up.

But all of a sudden my arms were pinned to my side and Taylor was on top of me, straddling me.

"No." He said.

"I want you." I whined. It was pathetic but true. I never wanted a boy so badly. There's only one other boy I almost gave myself to. Yeah that's right, _almost. _I'm a virgin.

Yeah, I virgin.

_A Virgin._

Almost every person I meet takes one look at me or Autumn and think 'Slut' or 'Whore'.

But Autumn and I don't let it bother us. That's just how people see us.

"No you don't. you just think you do because…because of what happened." He finished, not wanting to bring up the reason why I was sad.

"Yes I do. And it has nothing to do with the fact that my Gramp died." I choked out 'died'.

"I don't want you to have sex with me just because your sad, and then regret it after it happens….I really like you Blair and I don't want to ruin it just because you "Think" you want to have sex with me." He put quotations around "Think".

"But I won't regret it Taylor. Trust me. I really want you. Just because I want you. Not because I'm sad."I said as I sighed.

"No." And with that he leaned down gently kissed me and rolled on to his back to watch tv.

And that was the end of that conversation.

For Now.

**Autumn:**

I got home and Blair wasn't there. So I invited Justin in. I was worried about Blair, but I figured she was with Taylor, so no reason worrying.

Justin wet to the movie theater to pick out a movie while I went upstairs and changed into my jammies.

When I got back down stairs Justin had popcorn popped and he was sitting comfortably on the giant couch.

I went over and joined him. He'd picked 'The Notebook.' A nice romantic movie. He didn't seem interested in the movie much until the 'sex scene'.

That's when all of a sudden Justin pulled me on top of him and kissed me passionately but eagerly

I didn't know what he was doing but I went along with it. He flipped us so he was on top and then he took his shirt off and kept on kissing me passionately.

Our tongues were having a battle and I could feel his muscles. All of a sudden I started to ache a little in between my legs.

I knew what Justin was doing now. He wants to have sex with me. No. No this can't happen. Not yet! We haven't even said we love each other yet!

"Justin no." I almost yelled at him. He slid of me and sat on the couch, panting from lack of air.

"Why?" He asked. I didn't really have a reason, I just didn't want to yet. I mean I really did but not yet.

"Because…Just not yet….Soon, but not yet." And with that he slipped his shirt back on and we finished the movie.

Justin wasn't very emotional for the rest of the night. He acted kinda mad about the sex thing. I felt bad, but I had my reasons. He started up again when we went to bed.

"Why won't you have sex with me?" He asked.

"Justin. I told you. I'm not ready. Just not yet. Soon though. Okay?" I said, or asked.

"Alright…Whatever you say, dear." He sighed.

And that was how our night ended. I sighed from it not being as romantic as I wanted.

I dreamed about Justin and I having sex. I woke up sweating and mad at myself for even dreaming that.

I wouldn't let Justin get what he wanted that easily.


	14. NO

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Blair:**

It's been 2 weeks since my Gramp died and today's his funeral. And I've spent the last 2 weeks trying to Seduce Taylor.

And of course, it hasn't been working. He's the most stubborn boy I've ever met. I mean most guys would love to get in my pants. Most guys can't resist! But Taylor seems to be in control of himself.

Or maybe he didn't want me sexually….

No. I can't think like that. Every guy wants me like that. That's usually the only reason why guys ask me out.

Autumn and I were in the Barbie room picking out nice black dresses to wear to the Funeral. I chose a nice mid-thigh length black dress. The straps were thick and they cris-crossed in the back and the straps had lace on the as well as the bottom of the dress. I chose black stiletto's to go with it.

I wore my make up naturally. Gramp always liked the natural look on me. I smiled to myself remembering that thought. I also wore my hair down and curly, just like Gramp liked it.

Autumn wore a mid-thigh length strapless black dress with black stiletto's too and a gold necklace and some gold bracelets. And her makeup natural like mine and hair like mine too except she had a red flower in it.

We usually matched for funeral's because we both only had like 2 black dresses.

Taylor and Justin were going, even though neither of them had formally met my Grampa, my granma had said 'if there a friend of yours, then there a friend of ours'. Those were her words of wisdom.

The doorbell rang and Autumn and I both knew it was Taylor ad Justin here to get us.

I answered the door, and saw a very nice black tux, on a very handsome Justin. He smiled at me. I smiled back. Well as much as I could smile back. I mean my Gramp's funeral was today. How could I smile?

"Taylor's waiting in the Limo." He said.

"Well, I'll get Autumn and we'll be out in a sec.."I replied. He nodded and turned around and went back to the Limo.

I turned around and yelled, "Autumn let's go!".

She came rushing down the stairs with her red roses and mine.

When I got into the Limo I automatically went and sat by Taylor. He seemed uneasy. I didn't know why, but he put his arm around me and whispered in my ear.

"I got you. It's okay."

I could tell he thought I was going to burst into tears, but truth be told, I'd done all my crying. I couldn't cry anymore. I just couldn't. I ran dry.

When we got to the funeral, which was outside, my mom and Gran ran over and hugged me tightly, tears falling down their cheeks. The ceremony went by fast. The only time I had to move was when we had to go up there and lay the flowers on the casket.

I layed mine down slowly and gently. A tear slipped down my cheek as I did. I remembered Gramp telling me one time that, he loved red roses. Especially if I was the one giving them to him.

When everything was over, my mom and Gran went back to the house, to talk and cry. Autumn and Justin left to go out. Taylor and I went to the house.

Now I know this is going to sound weird but during most of the funeral, everytime Taylor touched my arm or something, I would start to ache between my legs. And it hurt so bad. I knew what I wanted to do after the funeral was over before the funeral had even started.

He, of course, went straight to the game room to change and then play video games, while I went up stairs to change.

I decided I'd surprise Taylor. I slipped on some lingerie. Well, sorta. I grabbed my pink thong that said 'Pink' all over it in black. It was from Victoria Secrets 'Pink' line. I also grabbed my long pink t-shirt from 'Pink' that said "SLEEP ALL DAY" on the front and "PARTY ALL NIGHT" on the back. It barely covered my butt, but then again, that was the whole point.

When I peeked into the game room, Taylor was in some sweats, and shirtless.

Perfect.

I walked in and sat on Taylors lap, so I was straddling him.

He looked shocked, then he relaxed, then he put his hands on my but and realized I was wearing a thong, removed his hands and looked shocked again.

He didn't say anything. And he didn't have too.

I kissed him passionately, and Taylor being too shocked at what I was wearing unintentionally kissed me back. Our tongues battled of course.

I could feel his erection on my thin thong. And I wanted it bad. A pushed Taylor down so he was laying on his back and I was straddling/hovering over him.

I slid his sweats off easy breezy. I leaned back down and kissed him again. My hands in his hair and his hands on my waist.

I grinded against his erection, and he groaned. That's just what I wanted out of him. But I wasn't expecting my reaction.

All of a sudden I'm grinding him again and again and again. It's like I couldn't stop. And I couldn't.

Feeling him on me made me want him more and everytime he'd give me the same reaction and he'd groan.

I felt high. Like I'd finally won the battle. He'd been telling me for the past 2 weeks no and now he was giving into me.

I grinded him again and he groaned earning a moan from me. That's when everything back fired.

He all of a sudden pushed me off of him sat up and glared at me.

I could tell Taylor was mad that I'd try'd to take control of him. Again.

When I'd moaned, I had accidentally snapped Taylor back into reality, and he realized that I wass trying to have sex with him and he thought it was because I was sad even though I just want to have sex with my effing hot boyfriend.

"God, Damn it, Blair." He said, breathlessly.

"What?" I said in my best innocent girl voice.

He said as he picked up his sweats and put them back on.

"I am sane!" I almost yelled at him.

He randomly picked me up and carried me to my room. He layed me down on the bed and pulled the covers over me and tucked me in.

He then climbed in on the other side of me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Go to sleep, Rapunzel." He joked.

"Fine." And that was the end of our conversation.

We layed like that, in each others arms, wide awake, not talking for a while. Then I finally fell asleep.

I had the best dream any girl possibly could. In my dream I had sex, with Taylor Lautner.

And it sure as hell, was good.

**Autumn:**

After the funeral Justin told me to get in the car because he was taking me to somewhere special.

I did as I was told. I was excited. I loved it when Justin did romantic things for me.

Even though for the past 2 weeks all he's been doing is trying to get into my pants, and everytime I said no.

I was getting tired of saying no. But of course, I would never tell Justin that.

When we got to Justin's house he took me straight to his backyard.

When we got to his backyard, I saw the most romantic thing in the world.

He'd sat up a table on his deck, and put twinkling lights everywhere.

On the table was a nice white sheet, that had 2 whine glasses, whine, 2 plates with food on them, and candles in the middle on it.

I smiled to myself. Justin was to nice to me.

We ate in comfortable silence till he broke out the whine.

"Here you go my lady." He said, in his gentlemany voice.

I giggled, "Why thank you sir." I replied in my girliest voice.

He chuckled at me, "I can't get over your voice. It's such a beautiful sound to hear."

I wasn't expecting him to say that. I got a little teary eyed. That was the sweetest thing any guy had ever said to me.

" Why thank you. But I have to argue with that. Your laugh is such a sweeter sound." I said as he helped me up from the table and over the black couch the was across from the table.

"Well, think what you want, but your laugh is the greatest laugh in the world." He said as we sat down and he smiled at me.

I knew it was a game. To see who could say the sweetest things to each other. Oh well I was going to win.

"Well, my dear, Your eyes are the prettiest eyes I have ever seen." I giggled at myself and he chuckled.

"Well, your eyes are like the ocean. Blue and Beautiful, just like the rest of you." He said as he eyed me.

I giggle-blushed. I knew he was winning and he knew it too.

"Well, your face, is like an angels. And nothing can beat an angels face, darling." I said.

Now he and I both knew that I was winning and I smiled triumphantly.

What he said next was what I wasn't prepared for.

"Well, I love you." Was all he said as he smiled at me.

I just stared at him. I wanted to say it back but I couldn't. I mean I was at lost for words. I was sure as hell not expecting him to say that.

So I did the unthinkable thing. I leaned in a passionately kissed him.

He tasted better than ever, and I could taste the words he'd just said on his tongue.

He slowly and gently layed me down on the couch as he hovered above me.

What I did next, I wasn't even expecting me to do it.

I took his tux jacket and shirt off. Then I reached for his belt and slid his oant down too, leaving him in his boxers.

He slowly slid off my dress revealing my matching lingerie.

The bra was blue, green, and orange retro design with lace all around it. And the thong was blue, green, and orange retro design with lace on the edges and it laces up form my …erm…vag to the top.

Justin studied me for a minute then gently kissed my belly button.

He then came back up and kissed me again. He tasted so good and I wanted him so badly.

He flipped us so he was on bottom and I was straddling him. I grinded him a couple times and he moaned and groaned.

Only then did I realize what I was doing. I was encouraging Justin to keep trying to make me have sex with him. I instantly stopped kissing him and got off of him.

"What?" he asked breathlessly as I slipped on his old worn out t-shirt I always slept in when I stayed over.

"You know what Justin. Were not having sex. Not yet."

"Hey, you're the one that started it." He said raising his hands in defense.

"Yeah, well you weren't going to stop me." I threw back at him.

"What guy would?" He questioned me.

"My good, trust worthy, boyfriend. That's who." I giggle as I saw him roll his eyes.

"Well if your not going to have ex with me, then there's only one other thing to do."

"And what is that?" I asked.

And then Justin started tickling me like crazy. I squealed at him in protest and when he finally did stop he picked me up threw me over his shoulder and carried us up stairs to his bedroom.

Where tonight, all we'd be doing is sleeping.


	15. So Wrong

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Autumn:**

It was Friday night and Justin and Taylor were coming over for "Movie Night". Well at least that's what we called it.

Every Friday night for the past month we've been doing "Movie Night". Watching our favorite movies, like, Romances and Comedy's.

Well, Blair and I thought of a great idea. Taylor and Justin think were watching the a Twilight movie, well technically, we are, but it's the movie "Vampires Suck", which makes fun of Twilight, and in this movie werewolves are actually chi-wawa's . And we thought that would be something funny to do while we made fun of Taylor and say he's a chi-wawa.

I giggled at the thought of Taylor blushing like crazy and trying to defend himself. Funny stuff.

I was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, with a nice baby blue silky v-neck and black flats. My hair was down and curly and my make up natural.

Blair said I looked adorable and I had to say she looked good to.

She had on some dark wash denim shorts with a tight purple silk tank that criss-crosses in the back, with a crème colored tank cover up thing, and she had on crème colored cowgirl boots that had some rhinestones on them.

Her hair was down and curly like mine and she also had natural looking make up on except she put eyeliner on, and I didn't.

The doorbell rang and Blair got it while I got the beer. But we only planned on having one. Which is good enough for me, maybe not Blair, but definitely for me.

"Hey, Babe." I heard Justin behind me. I smiled at him as I turned around and gave him a hug.

"Hey. You guys ready for the movie?" Blair and I giggled, because I and she were the only 2 who knew we were watching a movie that made fun of Twilight.

Taylor and Justin looked puzzled, but nodded and headed toward the movie theater. Blair and I shared a look and it took all I had not to burst out laughing.

When the movie started Taylor just sat there, like he couldn't believe us, while Blair, Justin and I were doubled over laughing, then finally Taylor started laughing with us.

It was about the end of the movie when we paused it because everyone was hungry and we all had to pee from laughing so hard.

That's when Blair and I realized we didn't have any food.

"Crap! I forgot to order pizza." I said, pissed at myself.

"It's okay, you can just go get some." Blair said.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because you're the one that forgot to get it!" She exclaimed.

Taylor and Justin laughed.

"Blair, please. I don't want to. Take Taylor with you, just don't make me go." I pleaded.

Fine. Tay, let's go." She said as she grabbed her keys and walked toward the door.

"I'm not going." Taylor said, and Blair was about to argue when Justin cut in.

"I'll go, as long as all you guys stop fighting." He said as he followed Bair out of the house.

You'd think it would be awkward for Taylor and I to be alone, but really, we were bestfriends so we grabbed 2 more beers (I know I lied, sorry) and went back to the movie theater to talk.

We were in comfortable silence and I was thinking about how Justin's been trying to 'Seduce' me. I sighed and Taylor noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he put his muscular arm around me and pulled me to his chest. I know Taylor's Blair's boyfriend and I love Justin but I had to admit, Taylor was hot and he was just so sweet.

"It's Justin…..for the past 2 weeks all he's been trying to do…is seduce me…it's like all he thinks about is sex!" I exclaimed.

Taylor nodded in agreement, "Same with Blair! That's all she's been trying to do!"

I couldn't believe what Taylor said but Taylor would never lie to me.

"Really? Wow." I said.

"Yeah, but I know she means well. She'd never just 'hump and dump' you know?"He said.

I thought about that. Maybe that's what Justin was up to. A 'hump and dump'? Tears instantly fell down my face. Taylor noticed and whipped them away.

"What did I say?" He asked, concerned. His grip around me tightened, and I couldn't help but like it.

"Well, what if that's what Justin's doing? Just the 'hump and dump?" I asked.

"Well, my personal opinion, why would any guy just want to 'hump and dump' you? Your beautiful and smart and I think they should want you, for you, not just your body. I would want you for you. Trust me." he smiled down at me.

Before I could think about what I was doing I reached up and kissed him. I knew it was wrong but it felt good.

I put my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist. It was a normal kiss at first but then it turned passionate. We opened our mouths at the same time and our tongues started dueling.

I tugged on his hair and he moaned. I kissed him fiercer. We stayed like that for minutes, and I loved every moment of it, even though I knew it was wrong.

When we pulled away we just looked at each other shocked, "Did that just happen?" I asked.

We heard the front door open and Blair yelled, "We got pizza." And as soon as she said that I jumped to the other end of the couch.

For the rest of the night Taylor and I didn't talk, we laughed at times but we didn't talk. Blair and Justin were as normal as ever and I felt even worse as I sat by Justin and Blair.

When the movie was over, we said our good byes and me and Blair went o bed. I could barely sleep. I loved the kiss between me and Taylor but….i knew it was wrong and I felt horrible because I betrayed Justin and the closet person I have to a Sister.

**Blair:**

Justin and I got into my convertible and made our way to the 'Pizza Joint' to get us some pizza.

"So, how are you and Taylor?" He asked when we parked in front of the pizza joint.

"Uhm, not good." I said as I sighed.

He put his arm around my waist, which wasn't weird because he always did that to me, well I mean not when Autumn was around, but when it was just me and him. Justin and I had become besfriends and I had to admit, he was pretty darn cute.

"Why not?" He asked, frowning.

"Well, I want to have sex, and he just doesn't I guess, and I've try'd to seduce him every night for the past 2 weeks but he won't budge! Ugh. It's getting annoying! I'm kinda ready to have sex with any cute boy that comes by." I said as we got in line to order.

"Me too! Autumn just keeps saying no, no, no. It's like she doesn't want me, you know?" He said right before I ordered.

"2 large pepperoni pizza's please." I said.

"20 minute wait, maim." The guy said.

I started the conversation back up after we walked out to the car, I put the pizza in the car and then Justin leaned on the hood, and I stood in front of him.

"Yeah, I think Taylor doesn't want me….i mean in that way…." I trailed off not wanting to think about if Taylor didn't want my body because I'm too fat or something like that.

Justin pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear, "Blair…Your beautiful in everyway…Don't ever forget that."

Then he pulled his face back to face me, I put my arms around his neck and put my hand sin his silky hair and pulled him closer.

"Thanks, Justin." I smiled.

Our lips were lingering on each other's. Then finally I kissed him. It was a plain kiss at first but then our mouths and our tongues were battling.

Then I was tugging on his hair and he would groan quietly in my mouth. Truthfully Justin made me horny. And I could tell he felt the same way.

I felt his erection on my crotch. I grinded him before thinking. He moaned loudly and I couldn't help but get that tingling feeling in between my legs.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he grabbed my butt. I grinded him harder this time and he groaned again.

I grinded him again and again and again. And every time he groaned and I would smile and he could feel it and he would smile too.

We both knew what we were doing, and we knew it was wrong, but we were both so horny.

We would've stayed like that longer but someone cleared there throat. We broke apart and we looked to the side.

An old lady was standing there watching us. I blushed like crazy as Justin put me down.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I got in the convertible.

It was silent when we first started driving, but then Justin broke the silence.

"Uhm…I'm sorry about that." He said.

I smiled, "Yeah me too, but I have to admit, that was great, I mean I know it was wrong but, since Taylor hasn't been giving me anything, and you just did….well I have to say thank you."

"Well, I feel the same way, I just didn't want to say anything because of Taylor and Autumn. So thank you too." He smiled at me.

"Well, we obviously have to keep this a secret." I said.

"Yeah, I know." He said.

I laughed to myself.

"What?" Justin asked.

"Well, you groaned everytime I grinded you. I think it's pretty funny. I'm gonna hold that over you for the rest of your life." I giggled then smiled.

He laughed to and smiled at me, "Well you moaned too so I'm holding that over you." He said as we got out of the car and walked to the door.

"Fair enough." I said and laughed before I opened the door and yelled, "We got pizza."

Justin and I acted normal, like nothing had happened. That's just how me and Justin were. We felt bad but we both knew it would never happen again, So we were cool.

Autumn and Taylor were so tense. It was like something went wrong while me and Justin were gone, but I didn't really care. It couldn't have been anything horrible.

The rest of the movie was hilarious and Justin and I were cracking up while Autumn and Taylor only laughed lightly.

After it was over we said our good bye's and went to bed. I know I should've been tossing and turning all night, but knowing that I got some, I slept pretty well. And besides me and Justin both knew that would never ever happen again.

That was a one shot deal.

**So review please! I need to know people are reading!** :)


	16. The Truth

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Autumn:**

After Justin and Taylor left Blair and I trudged upstairs to get ready for bed. We parted ways as she entered the room and I went into our bathroom to wash my face.

I scrubbed my face fiercely, trying to rid my mind of my thoughts.

I was thinking of Justin. How I betrayed him. How I betrayed Blair- the only person on the entire planet besides Justin that I actually gave a damn about.

Lastly, I thought about Taylor and how he'd done something just as bad. He knew I'd fall for his words and kiss him. I thought about how he'd betrayed his girlfriend- my best friend. He also betrayed Justin. My thoughts made me sick to my stomach.

I shook my head, trying to clear it, and walked into our bedroom. I threw on one of Justin's old shirts, memorizing his scent as if, somehow, he'd forgive me.

Blair was writing in her journal so I didn't bother trying to talk to her. I crawled in bed and turned off my bedside lamp, wanting to hide the silent tears that had started flowing.

I gripped my phone, debating on whether I should text Justin or just let it be for now.

About twenty minutes later Blair was in bed, sound asleep.

I crept over to her writing chair and silently opened her diary using my phone as my light.

What I read shook me to my core. My heart sank, breathing hitched, world spinning.

Not only did I betray her, but she betrayed me! How dare her. It didn't matter that I'd done the same thing… I was still eternally pissed.

I flipped the diary shut and crept back to bed with a new batch of tears to shed.

The next morning I awoke, nose stuffed, eyes bloodshot, hair in tangles… Needless to say I didn't look so hot.

The worst part was that today is the day that Justin leaves for his two week mini-tour… It's going to be torturous having to keep this from him that long. But I know that if I told him before tour he'd be too distracted and, even angry.

I went down to the Barbie room and threw on some destroyed jean shorts, a gray v-neck with a yellow cut-off cardigan and gray knee-high boots.

I pulled my hair into a messy side braid and did my makeup. Nothing too dressy, just the way Justin likes it. Before I walked out the front door I grabbed my favorite leather jacket and scarf- realizing it was a rainy, dreary day.

I drove off to Justin's house. We decided we should say our goodbye's there- plus, I wanted to see Pattie.

When I arrived it almost looked like they were moving, my stomach instantly tied into knots when I saw Justin run towards me. He looked gorgeous in the brown hoodie that I bought him. Tears pricked the back of my eyes as he opened my door and pulled me into a tight embrace.

He heard my sniffle and pulled back to look at me.

"Autumn, honey. What is it?" he asked, caution coming over his face.

"I'm just sad that you're leaving. What if you find some hot fan to replace me with?" I asked, ignoring the urge to tell him the real reason.

"Babe, that won't happen. You'll be on my mind the whole time," he said, peppering kisses all over my face.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Justin, you can't be distracted while you're on tour," I said, leaning in to inhale his delicious scent. "I won't be able to smell you for two whole weeks." I tried to play it off as a joke but the look in my eyes told him otherwise.

He looked at me with a sad look in his eyes and pulled me close to him again, kissing my forehead. I shuddered a breath and kissed his neck.

"Justin, you'd tell me if you didn't want me, right?" I ask, truly terrified of his answer.

"Of course. What's _really_ wrong with you, Autumn," he asked, worried

"No, I can't tell you. I want you to be completely focused on tour… I can't".

"Autumn, tell me. Now that you've brought it up you'll be driving me nuts until you tell me," he said while slightly rubbing my back.

"I read something in Blair's diary last night… About you. I think you know what I'm talking about so don't try to act like you don't," raising my voice a little.

He didn't react. I expected him to be angry. Or shocked. Or hurt… But no. Leave it to Justin to totally leave me hanging. I didn't mean to tell him but… Let's just say this boy makes me do things I normally wouldn't do.

"Oh, my God. Autumn, I can explain."

"No, I honestly don't think that needs an explanation," I said, holding back tears. I turned to get back into my car but he gripped my arm tightly and spun me back around. He didn't speak for a moment, but his hold on my arm didn't let up. Our bodies molded together as we stared each other down.

"Dammit, Autumn. Stop being stubborn for five seconds and listen to me," he yelled.

I just kept staring at him while he tried to put his thoughts into words.

Instead of putting his thoughts into words he put them into actions which, under the circumstances, I didn't expect in the least. He pressed his lips to mine fiercely, backing us up against my car.

After a while I stopped fighting and, of course, gave into him. Our tongues were busy exploring each other's mouths- already knowing our favorite path. While his hands were doing things that should be illegal. After a while my hands found their way to the small of his back- busy memorizing every single indention on it. And before long, I couldn't stay mad at him. This, and this alone proved his love for me. I could never doubt that… Nonetheless he's going to have _a lot_ of making up to do.

I pulled away smiling, he smiled too.

"I'm sorry," was all he said. And it was enough. For now.

"Justin… I think we're even," I mumbled, burying my face into his chest.

"What? What are you talking about" he asked, stunned.

"I kissed Taylor," I said, barely above a whisper.

**Blair:**

When I woke up, Autumn was gone. I figured she went to say bye to Justin because he's going on his mini tour for 2 weeks.

When I got up to go take a shower, I noticed my Journal laying on the floor. I swear that last night after I'd wrote in it, I'd left it on my desk.

I picked it up and opened it to my resent entry, which was about me and Justin.

Now, I do feel horrible about what happened, and I know Justin does too, but me and Justin are best friends and were not going to let some stupid kiss get in between that. I love Justin, but only as a best friend or a brother.

Yes, I know, we kissed and that kiss was not just a friendly peck on the cheek. But Justin and I are best friends and always will be, just like Autumn and Taylor. Besides, Justin's probably forgotten about the kiss by now, I mean I kind of have.

When I opened my Journal up, I noticed that there were tear stains on the page.

I hadn't been crying last night when I wrote this.

I realized, now, that after I'd gone to bed, Autumn had gotten up and read my Journal. She'd violated my personal private life. I wrote everything, and I mean _everything_ that happens in my life in this Journal.

I couldn't believe Autumn. I'm pissed for 2 reasons. One, because she knows about Justin and I when she shouldn't have found out this way and Second, because she violated my privacy!

I've never once looked inside her Journal because I respect the fact that it's for her eyes and her eyes only. But obviously, she doesn't understand that my Journals for my eyes only.

I went and took a shower letting my hair air dry, and do its own thing. I ran down stairs and threw on some holy jean shorts with a black v-neck that Autumn and I had splattered with colorful paint, and some converse that we also splattered.

I did my make up naturally, and my hair was just curly as ever.

I went to the kitchen and had a bowl of honey combs. When I finished I grabbed my keys, I decided I was going to go see Seth, Taylor's dad, I needed to talk to him about Autumn, and what happened between me and Justin.

As soon as I opened the door, Autumn was about to walk in. She stopped and just looked at me. I walked past her and we bumped shoulders, I stormed off and got into my convertible and drove away, not glancing back at her.

When I got to Taylor's house, I was relieved to see that his car was gone and that Seth's car was there. I hopped out real fast and ran to the door. I knocked on it hard and Seth answered it, looking a little worried.

"Oh, hi, Blair." He said as I walked past him and into the living room, where I sat down on the couch.

"I need to talk to you." I said, at the brink of tears.

"Okay, spill it." He said as he sat down across from me.

Before I knew exactly how to put it into words without making it sound has bad as it was I blurted,

"I kissed Justin last night when we went to get pizza, and he ended up picking me off the ground and we were making out and I was grinding him and I know it was wrong but we both couldn't help ourselves because he wants to have sex with Autumn and he keeps saying no and I want Taylor but he keeps saying no because he thinks I only want him because I'm sad about my grandpa dying when really I just want him, and I don't know what to do! And then I wrote about me and Justin in my Journal that no one reads except me, and then I found out Autumn read it so she knows about me and Justin and I feel horrible but I'm still mad because that was my personal private Journal! I'm such a horrible person! I have no right to be mad at Autumn but I am, and I just don't know what to do." I said as hot tears ran down my face.

"Blair, it's okay. You're not a horrible person, don't think that. Now, yes kissing and grinding Justin was wrong, and yes it was wrong for Autumn to read your Journal, but yes you can be mad at Autumn because she invaded your personal and private life, which was wrong on her part, but you're not a horrible person, just calm down Blair." He said as he handed me a tissue.

I whipped my eyes and nose, and breathed in and out of my nose and mouth to calm me. once I was settled down, Seth got me some hot tea and he turned the tv on and let me choose what I wanted to watch.

"Seth, you're really too nice to me, please stop." I said to him after he made sure I was comfortable on the couch.

"No, I'm not. I do this with all my patients." He said as he sat beside me.

"Oh you do? So you make sure there as comfy as possible on _your living room couch_ and have some nice hot tea and you let them watch whatever they want on _your plasma tv?_" I challenged him.

"Okay, so I treat you better than most of my patients, but I mean you're my sons girlfriend and besides you're the daughter that I've always wanted." He chuckled to himself.

I laughed with him, "Thanks. I really appreciate that. You're the dad I never had." I said seriously, but I kept it light.

"Why, thank you. So, what do you plan on doing about you and Justin?" He asked.

"Well, I mean if Autumn knows, then Taylor should know, I just don't know how to tell him without him wanting to kill me or Justin. And besides Justin's on his mini tour for the next 2 weeks, so I mean the only person Taylor could kill would be me!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I say you wait till Justin gets back and you and Justin can tell Taylor together."

"Okay then. As soon as Justin gets back we'll tell Taylor what happened."

I gulped at the thought. Seth and I talked for a while longer but around 3 I needed to go home and confront Autumn.

The drive home wasn't long enough. I wasn't ready to face Autumn, alone. I was scared.

When I pulled up, I sat there for about 10 more minutes just thinking about what to say. I couldn't find the right words.

When I opened the door Autumn was sitting on the couch and she looked like she'd been crying.

I walked over to her and sat down as far away from her as possible. She finally looked my way, and we just sat there staring at each other.

Finally she said, "I know about you and Justin. But, I can't be mad at you."

"Why can't you be mad at me? I'm a horrible person." I said looking down at the ground.

"Were even, that's why." She said, staring at me.

I knew what she meant by it but I wanted to hear her say it. I wouldn't believe it until she said it.

"I kissed Taylor." She finally said.

And with that I got up and ran out the door, hopped in my convertible and drove to my quiet place where I sat on a blanket and cry'd my eyes out as I watched the sun go down.


	17. Holy Crap

**Chapter Seventen:**

**Blair:**

I woke up in my quiet place, which was on top of a hill, which over looked a bunch of trees, and the sunset was beautiful up there.

I was tear-stained, and exhausted. I wasn't expecting Autumn to tell me she'd kissed Taylor.

I knew I had no right to be mad. I'd kissed Justin, so were even, but I still wanted to kill her.

The first thing I thought after Autumn had told me she'd kissed Taylor was, what if Taylor wanted Autumn now instead of me? What if I'm not good enough anymore?

Those were the questioning that was haunting me. And I didn't know how to talk to Taylor about all of it without me screaming at him. And once he found out about me and Justin, I know he'll scream at me too.

And I am not ready for that. Taylor's never been mad at me. And I don't want him to start now. But I know he's going to.

I got up and headed back to my car. I drove home listening to one of Justin's songs-"Kiss and Tell"-

"'Don't tell your homie's,

Don't tell your Momma,

Don't tell your girlfriend, that'll start some drama,

Stay off that Facebook, I'll treat ya real good,

We keep it quiet and you can get what I get,

Baby I know that you're cool with rockin' with me,

But I can't have you tellin' everybody,

Got me all twisted with your lips, like this girl,

So are you gonna Kiss, Kiss and Tell,

Tell me are you gonna Kiss, Kiss and Tell,

Tell me are you gonna Kiss me then Tell everybody,

You got me twisted with your lips girl, are you gonna Kiss and Tell'"

"Yeah, I told. Sorry, Justin." I said as the song ended, and a small tear went down my face.

When I pulled up to the house, Autumn was outside on the porch, sitting on the steps.

"Hey," I said as I walked up to her.

"Hi." she said as she looked at the ground. I sat down beside her.

We sat there in silence, for who knows how long. The whole time, I was only thinking about one thing.

Taylor.

I mean, yeah. Autumn kissed Taylor, but he kissed her back. So I have every right to be mad at him… But he also has every reason to be mad at me for kissing Justin.

But Autumn and I are like sisters, and besides were even, I guess, and besides the boy's suppose to take control of a situation like that, so it's really Justin and Taylor's fault.

I looked over at Autumn when I had that thought. She looked right back at me, and I could tell, she was thinking the exact same thing.

"When does Justin get back?" I asked, coming up with a plan.

"Three days. Why?" she asked, eyeing me.

"I know you were thinking the same thing as me, Autumn. We might be in a total World War 3 right now, but you're still my sister." I sighed.

"Your right. But what do we do? We can't just shun them. Can we?" she challenged me.

"Well, not exactly shun. I say, we throw Justin a welcome home party, and when Justin and Taylor try to talk to us we just act like we didn't hear them and then make up some lame excuse that we need to go somewhere or do something, and then we hang out with our friends."

"But how will that work?" She asked. Wow, she really was slow.

"Then they'll figure out were mad at them, and we will talk to them after the party, and we'll tell them why were mad, and yes they will blame us, but then we'll throw back at them that, 'boys are suppose to take control, right?' and then who knows what will happen but right now my plan seems golden."

I smiled real big, proud of myself, for thinking up such a great plan.

"Well, then, my dearest sister, we need to start planning and pick out our beautiful outfits for the big party." She said with a sly smile.

I laughed, and I knew then, that I'd gotten my sister back.

**Autumn:**

For the past two days all Blair and I have been doing is planning this party for Justin, which was actually just a party of our own.

Justin would be back in about three hours and Blair and I were in the Barbie room, picking out our outfits.

I ended up picking out a navy dress with a vintage feel to it; it had red and green flowers patterned all over it. It had a small black velvet bow that really showed off my waist. The dress was short, and I was going to take advantage out of that. It stopped right after my butt was covered. I knew it would drive Justin wild- he loved my legs.

I decided to make Blair straighten my hair. It was perfect, and very shiny. I never realized how long my hair was getting- it was close to the end of my ribcage when it was fully straightened.

Blair put a liquid foundation on me with a rosy blush, jet black eyeliner, mascara, and a light shiny gray color over my eyes. I had to say I looked really hot. I just know Justin will be falling all over me.

Blair was wearing a tight off the shoulder sparkly blue dress with a pair of my simple yellow heels.

Her hair was naturally curly, just like Taylor liked, and she had on liquid foundation, blush, brown eyeliner, mascara, and she put the shiny gray color on her eyes too, but it looked different on her because she had on a dark color, so the shiny stood out more.

She looked so sexy. I thought maybe Taylor would change his mind about not having sex with her. I giggled at the thought.

By the time we were finished, we had just enough time to set everything out and then people started showing up.

I hurriedly checked myself in one of our full-length mirrors and spritzed on a bit of my favorite perfume before I quickly fastened my golden gladiators.

Our huge living room was practically filled with guests- and that was saying something. I saw Blair holding the door open for the last of our friends' and I grinned half-heartedly at everyone who saw me.

Once everyone was here the party really starting going- ear splitting music, lights dimmed, food and alcohol were already being consumed by the rowdier half of the guests.

Since I assumed no one would notice our absence I pulled Blair over to the side.

"I don't know if it's just that incredibly loud stereo system or what but I'm literally shaking, Bee. My heart feels like it's about my drop down into my stomach. What if Justin doesn't forgive me?" the question pricked my eyes, tears taunting me.

"Belle honey, he _has_ to. If not he's the biggest hypocrite in the world. And don't you _dare_ cry. Mainly because I don't want you to ruin your makeup- it isn't waterproof, you know. But also because when _you_ cry _I _cry," she grinned, hugging me tight.

I sniffled a couple more times, regaining my composure. Just when I finally willed my tears to stop, they threatened to start again- Justin and Taylor had just walked in.

_Holy shit._

The boys looked so sexy. I heard Blair gulp and I then knew that she was thinking the exact same as I was.

Taylor had on a pair of baggy dark wash jeans and a navy, tight fitting tee shirt that showed off his perfectly sculpted body. His hair looked neater than usual. Instead of his usual messy, sexy style he had it gelled and slightly spiked at the front- I wasn't used to seeing his hair so tidy.

He spotted Blair and me in the corner and starting walking towards us, then taking Blair into his arms.

Justin was still making his way over towards me and, damn, he looked better than ever. I started hoping he thought the same.

He had on his favorite pair of black skinny jeans- the pair that I bought him a few months back, I smiled at that. On top he had on a black tee and a grey zip up jacket that I loved to wear. His black Zoo York hat was slightly crooked. He hadn't changed at all.

Once he finally got to me he pulled me into a tight embrace, I finally felt safe, comfortable. He always made me feel that way. I inhaled; his scent was exactly how I remembered it- Herrera for men. His masculine and slightly woodsy scent made my head spin. I suddenly got the urge to cry.

I silently let a few tears slip down my cheek, he didn't really know what was wrong but he kissed his way up my cheek, wiping my tears away. He bent his head to look into my eyes, and he obviously liked what he saw in them.

"I missed you," he whispered against my neck.

"I missed you so, so, _so_ much more".

"That's not possible. Did you know that when I was singing 'Favorite Girl' I accidentally said your name? Along with those two interviews that I also slipped," he said with a big grin on his face.

I smiled brightly, hugging him, resting my head in the nook of his neck- _my_ nook.

His lips rested on mine for the first time in two long, torturous weeks. While our hands explored each other's bodies- starting to remember their favorite places to go- I was mentally thanking God that he forgave me for kissing Taylor… I'd have to start going to church more just to thank that Big Man Upstairs.

No offense to Taylor or Blair, but kissing Justin was so much better; so much _sweeter._ So much more _meaningful_. I then realized I never wanted to kiss anyone else. Justin was my everything. He was my forever and always, my first love, my one and only.

He backed me up into the Barbie room and shut the door behind him, never breaking the kiss all the while.

**Blair:**

Taylor pulled me into a tight embrace, hand trailing down my waist.

I never got tired of kissing him, or doing _anything_ with him. As our favorite song came on he pulled me onto the makeshift dance floor and wrapped his arms around my waist.

As we swayed back and forth to the slow rhythm of the music I laid my head on his shoulder and kissed his neck.

"Taylor," I mumbled.

"Yes, darling?" he asked, looking me in the eyes.

I looked down, too afraid to make eye contact. "I know about you and Autumn," I trailed off, hiding my face in his chest.

He didn't stop dancing, he just stayed silent, thinking.

He sighed, and finally said, "It didn't mean anything, Bee. You know it didn't. I know about you and Justin," he threw back at me.

I stopped swaying and just stared- well, glared- at him.

"How?" I spat.

"A little bird told me," he grinned, pulling me close again, making me continue dancing.

"Is that little bird _Justin_?" I questioned, slightly peeved at him for telling.

He chuckled, "In fact I believe that was his name".

"Ugh! I'm going to kill him. I wanted to be the one to tell you," I pouted.

"I'm quite upset with you," he said, cocking his eyebrow.

"Punish me and maybe I'll be a good girl," I purred.

He grinned, "Oh you'll _never_ be a good girl. But I like it that way".

I instantly wanted him. But there was nowhere to go.

I took his hand and took him into the kitchen where I hopped up on the counter, wrapping my legs around him.

His hands traveled down my back and to my butt, I groaned a little in his mouth. God, there was so much sexual tension between us, and if I didn't get some sort of relief _fast_ I'm going to go insane. I think that's part of his plan though.

Before it got to serious he stopped it, as usual. But this time I didn't really mind it. I was glad he was so prude. I grinned at that thought and hopped off the counter, took Taylor's hand, and went to go find Autumn and Justin.

After searching a few rooms we made our way into the Barbie room, and neither of us was prepared for what we saw…

Autumn was on top of Justin, lying on the floor. Justin's shirt and jacket were discarded; Autumn's dress askew and wrinkled and up by her hips, Justin's hands groping her butt.

From what we could tell- Autumn obviously was about to give in.

They heard us walk into the room and in a flash Autumn was off of Justin- fixing her dress and Justin already had his shirt back on.

Taylor and I took one look at each other and burst out into fits of laughter.

Justin cockily grinned, still on the floor, and Autumn blushed a violent shade scarlet. I felt bad for her, I could tell she was damn near mortified.

After a minute of rearranging and laughing, we all walked out of the room together; but the party was not anywhere close to how it had been when we last had been in there.

People were shuffling out the front door and none other did our two fathers stand, arms crossed, in the middle of the living room.

"What the hell are you doing here," Autumn screeched.

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady," Autumn's father, David yelled.

I couldn't believe this.

"Seriously! What are you two doing here? You need to leave. Now," I said, raising my voice. My father did not scare me in the least.

"I thought you girls would be a bit more appreciative of our family time," my dad, Steve said in his usual cocky, sarcastic manner.

"And look at the way you both are dressed, you girls look like nothing but a pair of high priced whores," David added. My dad nodded, agreeing.

Autumn's mouth dropped open, stunned. And out of the corner of my eye I saw Justin and Taylor itching to beat the shit out of our dads.

"And who are you? Their partners for the evening?" my dad questioned.

"We're their boyfriend's actually, dickhead. Not that you would know that," Taylor said, defending us.

"Did you hear that, Steve? No wonder our angels have gone down such a bad road," David said, chuckling.

"Dad, Steve! Just leave, please. You're obviously not welcome here," Autumn tried.

"I believe that since we pay the bills for this place, we can come here whenever we feel like," yelled David.

"Dude, seriously, just back off," Justin said, shaking with anger.

**Autumn:**

"What kind of people are you now associating with, Blair? I knew Autumn was bad enough, but now _this_?" Steve asked, incredulously.

"Like you would know anything about decent human beings," I yelled at Steve.

What happened next was something none of us had been expecting. My dad was in front of me in a flash and striked my left cheek with a good, hard slap.

The impact of the slap was enough to drop me to my knees.

And enough to push Justin and Taylor over the edge. In an instant our dad's and our boyfriend's were hitting, beating, punching at each other.

As Blair ran over to try to break it up, I stayed where I was, holding my left cheek, cradled on the floor. My dad had slapped me before when I was younger, Steve had even on one occasion, beaten Blair. The cops were called, but nothing ever happened.

This slap was different from the others. This one hurt, a lot. I could still feel the hot sting marks on my skin- I knew it would leave a mark- even might have bruised my cheekbone.

Before long our mom's rushed out of the main house to ours, and broke up the fight. After it was over the only injuries- besides mine- were mainly on our father's.

Justin and Taylor got out of it with hardly a scratch on them; our dad's on the other hand, had several bleeds and bruises.

Our mom's rushed back to the house with our dad's to tend to their injuries, leaving us alone once again.

"How can dads treat their own daughters like that?" Taylor roared.

Realizing I was still huddled up on the floor, everyone rushed over to me.

"Baby, what is it? Huh? What's wrong?" Justin cooed.

Blair rubbed my back, "Let me see, hon." She sucked her teeth, "It's a little worse than I thought. No bruising though, just a little red." She turned to Justin, "Justin, would you mind staying tonight and taking care of Autumn?" Blair asked, hopeful.

"Oh. Yeah, of course." Justin said. "Come on, baby," he murmured softly, comfortingly, carrying me upstairs.

**REVIEW! :)**


	18. So that's why?

**So, this is the last chapter we will be able to post for a while because our school starts this Thursday. We love you all and we will be back as soon as we can! Happy School Year :D**

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**Blair:**

After Justin took Autumn upstairs, and I checked on them after Taylor and I cleaned the house, Autumn and Justin were asleep.

I knew I had to go and talk to my dad about everything that happened. But I also knew Taylor would so not let me go over there alone.

"Uhh….I'll be right back, babe." I said as I walked to the door, but Taylor stopped me in an instant.

"Where are you going?" He questioned.

"Taylor….I have to go talk to my dad." I pleaded.

Anger flickered in his eyes, and he looked like me wanted to kill my dad, "No." He said roughly.

"Taylor. I have to."I whined.

"No, Blair. He's not going to do to you what he did to Autumn. I will not allow it."He said, and I saw pain flicker into his eyes from thinking about me hurt, and then it went right back to anger.

"Taylor…"I said as I put my arms around him, and hugged him tightly. I loved how he was so protective of me. And to top it off he called my dad a dickhead, which was very funny.

He put his arms around my waist, and picked me up. I knew he was going to carry me far away from the door and never let me leave, so I fought against him, which did nothing.

"Taylor. I know you don't want me to get hurt, but my guards up now because of what he did to Autumn. I'll stay on the other side of the room, away from him, but I have to talk to him, babe. And you can wait right outside if you want to. Just please?" I pleaded.

He looked torn, so I knew I had won. I smiled triumphantly.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He said as we walked to the main house.

When we reached my dads office, Taylor growled at the sound of my fathers voice. I almost giggled. He's an over protective fool. But I love him anyways.

"Okay, wait here."I said as I walked into the office.

My dad froze as soon as he saw me. He got off the phone and started walking toward me.

"Stay back."I said fiercely as he tried to come closer.

"Okay, okay."He put his hands up in defense, like he'd done nothing wrong.

I forgot what I was going to say so we just stood there in silence for a while. He finally broke it.

"So….What do you need?"He asked, looking sincere, but I was a hell of a lot smarter than he gave me credit for.

"You know why I'm here. You and David tried to beat the shit out of Justin and Taylor, and just so you know, we're dating them, they're not just a one night stand thank you very much."

"Well, so now you have a boyfriend? Yeahh…I remember your last one too….He was my favorite….What was his name again?...Zach? Yeah Zach….Such a great kid. So sad what happened to him." He said slowly.

Tears pricked my eyes at Zach's name. I hadn't heard that name since the last time I had went to visit him, 2 years ago. Before I could blink back the tears, one escaped my face.

I got pissed at my dad for bringing Zach up.

"Go to hell you dickhead." I said as I went to the door, but all of a sudden my dads hands were on my waist.

"Now, hold it there young lady. Do not use that language with me."He cracked a smile at his own joke.

"Like I said, Go to Hell." I tried to move but his grip got tighter.

"I'm your father. You show me respect." He said, Harshly.

"Oh, well, you haven't decided to be my father till now, so I don't have to show you, of all people, respect." I fiercely spat at him.

What happened next, I was not prepared for. All of a sudden I was flying through the air.

My dad had picked my up and thrown me across the room, I smashed into the glass door, and glass went everywhere as I flew right through it like it was open. I hit the railing that kept you from falling off the Balcony.

I felt a searing pain in my head and I cried out. Next thing I heard were footsteps.

"Blair? Blair!" It was Taylor. I opened up my eyes, as best I could and saw some blood around my head and his blurry face. He looked pissed and sad.

"You okay Blair? Blair? Come on Blair. Please speak to me. I can't lose you." He pleaded.

"I….I'm….Okay." I managed to say between slow breathes. Taylor was on the phone in a second, and then Autumn and Justin arrived.

Autumn gasped and almost started crying when she saw me. Justin stood there shocked.

I heard the ambulance come, and I heard them asking about Autumn's cheek and how they said here cheekbone was broken and how she started wailing when they touched it.

Last thing I remember was Taylor sitting beside me in the ambulance.

_Hours later…._

I woke up, and saw a bright light. I thought, maybe I was dead.

But then I moved my head and saw Taylor asleep on the chair beside my bed. I realized I was in the hospital. Autumn was in the other chair, out cold with ice on her cheek. Justin was holding Autumn in the chair.

I touched my head and realized it had a huge bandage on it. And then all the memories from what had happened only hours ago. Came flooding back.

I moved my hand and Taylor woke up. I hadn't realized he'd been holding my hand.

"Oh…Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. How are you?" I asked, knowing that he'd probably been going crazy for the past 2 hours.

"I'm much better now." He smiled.

I smiled back. He leaned in and put his rosy lips to mine. It was brief and sweet.

"Can we go home?"I asked, eager to get out of this bed.

"Doc said you could leave when you woke up, so yeah. Let's get you home."

_2 weeks later….._

I laughed at Autumn. She now officially thought her cheekbones were uneven because of what happened 2 weeks ago.

Her dad had slapped her so hard it had broken her cheekbone, and I had gotten a concussion from my dad throwing me through a glass door.

"It's uneven Blair! I'm not kidding!" She whined.

"Babe, You beautiful."Justin said, trying to calm her down.

We were having a couples night, and I ran upstairs to see if Autumn and Justin wanted anything to eat or drink before me and Taylor went ahead with our night. If you know what I mean.

"Ya'll want anything?"I asked.

"I new cheekbone would be nice!"Autumn yelled and fell back on her bed exasperated. I thougth it was hysterical that she thought her cheekbones were uneven. Just so funny.

"Nahh were good."Justin smiled at me.

I smiled back, "Okay then."

When I got back down stairs, Taylor was in the game room playing one of our army games that I had only played 2 times and didn't like it.

"Hey, babe." He smiled at me.

"Hey." I said as I walked over to him and sat really close to him.

"So, what would you like to do?"He asked.

"Oh, I don't care. As long as we do it together, I'm good."I smiled.

He laughed at me. "Of course, Dear."

He leaned in then and gently kissed the base of my neck, and I then started aching between my legs. Taylor had told me time and time before that we weren't ready for sex so for the past 2 weeks whenever I would ache, I'd ignore it.

But this time it was too strong. He kissed my neck again, and I accidentally moaned. Taylor froze.

He looked up at me and Before he could move I smashed my lips on his. I thought he would stop me, Like he always does, but this time he didn't.

His hands were just as eager as mine were. I pulled his shirt over his head and threw it across the room. My hands roamed all over his torso. He was so big. And he was all mine.

I smiled at that. Taylor was on bottom so he was groping my butt and back. Then all of a sudden, his hand was under my shirt, and he was slowly making his way up. He was tickling my stomach, and the ache got worse.

I broke away from the kiss and kissed along his jaw line, and then up to his ear. I licked behind his ear and he moaned.

And that set me off. I grinded him, and I saw him bite his lip, trying not to moan. I wanted him to moan. So I grinded him again. Still he bit his lip and nothing came out. I could feel his erection pressed against my jean shorts, and did I want it.

I grinded him as hard as I have ever grinded a guy before and I expected him to moan, but what I didn't expect was for him to moan my name. He moaned my name, it was plain as day.

No guy I have ever grinded before had ever moaned _my_ name. I brought my lips back to his and he seemed just as eager as I was.

Then all of a sudden his hand stopped right as it got to my right breast and he pulled his hand out, sat us up, and got his shirt and put it back on. I sat on the couch pouting.

"Taylor…"I whined.

"No, Blair." He said harshly. But then he smiled, "Let's do something fun, okay?"

"Alright." I said as I got up.

"What can we do?"He asked.

"Oh! We can go swimming in the lake!"I exclaimed.

"The lake?"He questioned me.

"Yeah! It's man made and it's just out in the woods. We had it made when Autumn moved in."

"Well, okay, but Blair I don't have any swim trunks."He said.

"Who said we needed swim trunks?"I said with a sly smile.

"I did."He said smirking at me.

"Fine. I'll just go get you a pair out of my draw."

"Your draw? Why do you have boy swim trunks in your draw, Blair?"He questioned me.

"Uhh….Past boyfriends?"I said kind of shyly.

He looked a little angry. "Did these boys change in and out of those swim trunks in front of you Blair?" He asked.

"Well….Yeah."I said.

"Blair!"He yelled at me.

"What! I didn't do anything wrong."I said jokingly.

But obviously he wasn't joking. He asked me the question I never wanted him to ask me.

"Blair, are you a virgin?"He questioned. After I didn't answer he tried again.

"Blair. Are you a virgin?"He asked.

"Of course I am."I said as I looked at the ground.

His face relaxed. "Then why have you seen so many guys naked?"

"What, so your going to tell me you've never seen girls naked?"I challenged.

"Well….Yeah.."He trailed off.

"Then were even. I'll be back." I said as I ran upstairs and got him some swim trunks.

_20 minutes later….._

I jumped into the water, and Taylor followed. The lake was at least 12 feet deep.

I had on my favorite swim suit. It was a black bikini with bright pink, blue, orange, green, and yellow splattered all over it.

Taylor and I swam around talking for a while, and I decided I wanted to get back to what we had started earlier.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him. My hands traveled all over him while his traveled all over me.

I went to take off my top when he stopped me.

Taylor didn't know this, but it hurt me every time he told me no. It made me feel like he didn't…..want me….sexually.

It's like, I'm not good enough for him or something, and if that's how it is, then we obviously shouldn't be dating, because he's just slowly breaking my heart.

"Why won't you have sex with me, Taylor?"I fumed, hiding my sadness.

"Blair….It's complicated."He said as he came toward me. I pushed my hand agains his chest and backed away from him.

"No it's not. Either you want me sexually or not. And to me it's a not."I said, blinking back tears at the truth.

"What? Blair, you don't honestly think I don't want you sexually, do you?"He asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, I do think that. Autumn and Justin don't have these problems, so why do we?"I challenged.

"Because Justin and Autumn are virgins, that's why."He said slowly but firmly.

I didn't understand. I told him I was a virgin, so what does he mean-It hit me, and it hit me hard.

"Your…Your not a virgin?"I said more to myself than to him. I was shocked and Taylor could tell.

"Yeah. I'm not a virgin Blair."He said slowly.

First girl that popped into my head was Vanessa.

"Vanessa was your first?"I said quietly.

"No….It wasn't Vanessa."

"Then who was it?"I just about yelled, "Because it sure as hell isn't me!"

"It's the reason I won't have sex with you Blair. I dated this girl for about 3 years. From when I was 13 to 15. We both thought we were going to get married. We loved each other. So we decided to have sex. But after we did, it was never the same. We ended up breaking up, and she moved. The only reason she ever loved me, was to get into my pants, Blair. I lost my virginity at 15."

I was shocked, and on the brink of tears. Taylor thought _I_ only wanted him to get into his pants.

"So, you think I'm like that girl? You think I only want you for sex?"I asked quietly, as I looked straight into his eyes.

"I don't know Blair…."He trailed off.

A tear slipped down my cheek. Taylor noticed and started coming towards me. I stopped him by holding my hand up.

"Blair, Don't cry."He said sweetly.

"You think I only want you for sex!"I was breaking down into tears, but I knew he needed to hear my side of the story.

"Taylor, I dated this boy, Zach, 2 years ago. We dated from when I was 12 till I was 15. We were in love and planned on getting married when we were eighteen….."I trailed off, crying for a second.

"We decided we'd have sex soon. So I planned a surprise romantic night."-Taylor looked tense about me talking about loving another guy-"I'd thrown myself at him before, but he wanted it to be special, because he said I was special. The night we were suppose to do it, he got into a car crash with a drunk driver on the way to my house."

"He died from the impact, Taylor. I went to his grave everyday until I was 16. I blame myself for his death. He was driving to _my_ house and he died. And Taylor, everytime you tell me no, it's like stabbing a knife threw my heart, pulling it out and shoving it back in. You're the second guy, in my entire life, I have ever…Loved just as much as Zach….Maybe even more…"I said as silent tears ran down my face.

The truth in my words made me hurt even more. I loved Taylor, Myabe more than my true love, Zach, but Taylor thought I only wanted him for sex.

When I looked up, Taylor had a pained look on his face. He started coming towards me and I didn't have enough will power to tell him to stop.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and silently cried. He put his face right by my ear.

"Blair…..I love you."He said sweetly. I didn't know if I should believe him or not.

"I don't think you do."I whispered. His grip tightened and his finger took my chin and made me look up at him.

We looked into each other's eyes, and we saw each other's souls.

"I love you, Blair."He said, he then bent down and kissed my cheek.

I looked into his eyes, and I knew he meant it.

"I love you too, Taylor. Don't ever leave me. You can't….."I trailed off.

"Trust me. I'm not going anywhere."He kissed my forehead.

And I knew then and there.

I had the love of my life in my arms.

And he'd never leave me.

Never.


	19. My happily ever after For now

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**Autumn:**

I was upstairs in my bedroom with Justin, complaining about my used-to-be-perfect now uneven cheekbones, when Blair came running up the stairs.

"Do y'all want anything?" she asking in her annoyingly perky voice. I was _so_ not in the mood for it right now.

"A new cheekbone would be nice!" I yelled as I flopping down onto my bed, exasperated.

"Nah, we're good," answered Justin.

Blair flashed us a quick smile as she ran back down the stairs.

I continued lying on my bed, sprawled out in the same position that I fell on. Justin came and sat down next to me, running his fingers through my hair.

It felt nice, so I let out a low, throaty groan.

He continued playing with my hair while he leaned down, face hovering mere centimeters apart. I puckered up my lips and seconds after that, his met mine. He began to pepper soft kisses all over face.

I sighed contentedly, wanting him to continue. But instead, he got a boyish spark in his eye and said, "Let's go do something fun," helped me off the bed and bounded down the stairs.

"Like what?" I asked, faking annoyance.

He thought about it for a second. "Let's play Monopoly!" he exclaimed, legitimately excited.

"Are you for real?" I giggled.

"Well I don't see why not! Besides, after I kick your ass, I'll have to kiss the failure away," he winked.

"Oh, it's so on," I challenged.

The first round I won- even though he said he let me, I don't believe him. The second round he totally dominated and I pouted.

He laughed his pretty little ass off and took me into his arms. He leaned in and gently kissed me on the lips.

"So, now what do we do?"He questioned me.

"Oh I don't know. Whatever you wanna do I guess…."I trailed off.

He laughed. "Well then…..I have something we could do." And with that he leaned in and kissed me passionately.

His hands roamed by body and I started aching between my legs. It was tortuous. I hated it when he played with me but then again I loved it because he did it so perfectly.

"Oh my god, Justin. Please quit toying with me!" I said as I fake pushed him away from me, he held on tight, so I couldn't get away.

"What are you talking about?"He said with a smirk on his face. I laughed.

"You know what. You tease me, and it drives, me crazy."

"Is it a good crazy or a bad crazy?"He asked.

"Definitely a good crazy."I giggled and Justin laughed.

"Well, then I know something that will drive you insane…"He said as he slowly slid his hand down the front of my pants.

I knew what he was doing but I didn't want to stop him. He only went inside my shorts not inside my underwear. Yet, anyway.

"How's this?"He asked with a sly smile.

"Great."I smiled back.

He laid me down on the couch and before I knew it he slid his hand down the front of my underwear. I literally jumped. He laughed silently.

He didn't go right into it like I thought. He actually took his hand out and pulled off my shorts, leaving my very thin lacey under wear.

He gently ran his fingers along the inside of my thigh making my eyes roll back in my head.

He did that till I couldn't take it anymore, I moaned as loud as possible.

And that set him off. Next thing I know his fingers are in me and I'm moaning like crazy. His fingers went up and down inside me and I gripped his hair almost ripping it out and pulled his lips to mine.

Our tongues dueled, and his fingers left me, leaving me empty, and they came up and were groping my breast.

I thought of something and acted before I changed my mind. I reached my hand into his pants and pulled his erection. He groaned loudly in my mouth, telling me he was not expecting me to do that.

I smiled that I had triumphantly made him groan, and he smiled too.

But before I knew it he pulled away and handed me my shorts.

"What's wrong?"I asked as I slid my shorts back on.

"I've thought about it, and when we do it…..I want it to be perfect….So I want to wait now."He smiled, knowing I already loved the idea.

"Well, that's great…..Justin, I think I wanna tell you something." I said. My palms sweating. I was going to tell him I love him.

"Before you say anything Autumn,….I love you."He smiled. I couldn't believe it. He told me he loved me.

"I love you Justin."

And with that he picked me up, carried me upstairs, like I really was a princess, were me and my gorgeous prince, slept happily ever after.

Well at least for the rest of the night.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :]**


	20. Last Night, Was Bad

**I'm BAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKK! You happy? (: Here's my latest chapter that I've been working on for awhile. It's taking me forever to get past my writers block, so here it goes...**

Chapter 20:  
Blair:  
I woke up in a haze. I looked around and realized I wasn't at home, in my warm and cozy bed.

I was at Taylor's house. I couldn't remember how I ended up here... And then it all hit me.

The party.

Me getting hammered and stoned.

Taylor being super pissed at me.

I sat up fast when I remembered how angry Taylor had been. I looked around and Taylor was nowhere to be found. I tried to get up an fell over. I finally managed to get up after about the fifth time and slowly made my way downstairs into Taylor's kitchen.

I found Taylor sitting at the kitchen bar, sweating, with his favorite energy drink, a blue Gatorade, in his hand. I assumed he'd been working out this morning.

He turned to look at me as he realized I was up and around.

The look he gave me scared me. He looked mad- no, furious. His lip was in a thin, straight line. There was no emotion in his complexion. But I saw disappointment and fury in his eyes.

I smiled slightly, hoping he'd lighten up a bit.

It didn't work. He got up and walked out of the kitchen, into the living room, with out a single word.

I followed him. He sat on the couch and turned the tv on. I did the only thing I could think of, and I walked over, sat in his lap, wrapped my arms around his neck, and said "I'm so, so sorry."

At first he didn't respond, and I felt like crying. I was afraid he'd stay mad at me for awhile. I really screwed up last night.

Everything has been perfect since we told each other about everything and everyone who's been in our lives, three weeks ago.

But then, Kellan Lutz, one of my best friends, decided to throw a huge party, just for the fun of it. Taylor and I decided we'd go.

Taylor was talking to me on the way there. He's made me promise, that I wouldn't do what I usually did at parties.

Get stoned, and very, very drunk.

I'd promised him I wouldn't.

I broke that promise.

Taylor, all of a sudden, moved me off of him and stood up. He looked me straight in the eye.

"You promised." He said roughly.

"I know...And I'm so sorry...I-I didn't- I just- I'm sorry..." I said as I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

I didn't want to cry in front of him, over this.

"Saying 'I'm sorry' doesn't always fix everything. You screwed up, Blair. And you lied to me." His voice was softer now.

I looks down, so my hair could hide my face as silent tears ran down my cheeks. After I didn't respond for what seemed like forever, but was only dice minutes, Taylor sighed.

"Blair?"

I didn't look at him. I got up and hurried to his room, shutting the door behind me. I threw myself on his bed, and let all the fresh warm tears stream down my face.

I heard someone come up the stairs a few minutes later. The door opened slightly; thankfully my back was to the door. I buried my face farther down into the pillow.

"Blair? What's wrong?" Taylor asked as he slid onto the bed beside me.

"What do you think is wrong?" I stood up, turned and yelled at him.

"You just told me I screwed up, me saying sorry doesn't fix it, and that I'm a liar! I know I screwed up! I don't need you to remind me. I'm not stupid!" Tears streaming down my face as I said this- correction- screamed this.

Taylor stood up and did something I wasn't expecting. He yelled back.

"Well obviously, your not that smart! You got drunk AND stoned, after you promised you wouldn't! I need to be able to trust my own damn girlfriend! Someone needs to remind you that you screwed up, or you'll end up JUST like your dad. An effin dumbass who never keeps his word!"

Every bone in my body locked. He just told me I'm like my fathers the father I despise. The one who beats me. The one who always lies.

I was shaking from all my emotions. Anger, sadness, and disappointment in myself.

"I can't believe you said that. I'm nothing like my father. But if you feel that way, then I think I should leave."

I grabbed my purse and ran down the stairs and out the door. Taylor followed. I jumped in my car and was pulling out of the driveway as I heard Taylor yell after me, "Blair! I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry!"

I yelled back.

"Sorry doesn't fix everything, remember!"

The look I saw on his face, threw my rear view mirror, was a look of pure confusion


	21. Teasing

**Since I got past my writers block, all I wanna do is write! So here's another chapter... Enjoy! (:**

Chapter 21  
Autumn:

****"AHHHHH" I screamed as Justin tackled me to the ground.

Justin chuckled as he lay on top of me, "Told you I could get you!"

"Whatever! Get off me, jerk!" I playfully swatted his hands away.

"Oh, so you don't want my hands on your hips? How about here?" He Sao as he slid his hands over my breasts. I giggled and pushed him off me, got up and ran down the beach, as the beautiful California sunshine, shined down on me.

That's what I loved about Cali. The sunshine. Blair and I had grown up here, and we've always loved Cali. The peacefulness in the morning, and then the wildness at night. It fit perfectly with the kind of life style we wanted.

I stopped, turned and ran down to the edge of the water. Right as I got there, the tide was coming up, and it hit my feet. I smiled.

Justin ran up behind me, ripped my sun dress off and threw it on the ground. Underneath was my black bikini. He then picked me up and threw me into the ocean.

I hit the water, and it felt amazing. I loved swimming. That's one of Blair and I's hobbies. When I came up out of the water, I giggled, as I saw Justin running toward me in slow motion. He was trying to be an idiot. Little did he know, he didn't need to try.

When he reached me, he snaked his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around is neck and wrapped my legs around his waist.

He looked straight in my eyes, smiled, and did his signature move: he flipped his hair out of his eyes.

I laughed, and he crashed his lips to mine.

It was an innocent kiss at first, but then it got more intimate. He licked my lip, asking for permission. I happily granted it.

Sometime during our make out session he's walked us he'd walked us back up to the edge of the water, where he laid me down on the beach.

His hands roamed all over my body. He squeezed my butt, then slid his hands up to my face and held me there, like he thought I would move. I wasn't going to move, believe me.

He then decided it'd be fun to tease me. He took some of his weight off of me to where his stomach wasn't touching my "goodie", as Justin liked to call it. He sent his right hand down, and he's fingers tickled my inner thigh.

My arousal flared. I never wanted Justin so badly. We haven't been this intimate since he told me he wanted to wait.

His fingers slid painfully slow up to my "goodie", where he grazed his fingers over it, and went over to my other thigh and he did the same thing he did to my right thigh.

I moaned, and my fingers pulled at his hair. He groaned. I smiled blissfully knowing I could do that to him.

All of a sudden I was on top of Justin. I looked into his eyes, And he smiled wickedly. I wasn't expecting what came next.

He suddenly stuck two fingers inside me. I squealed. He chuckled at me as his left hand came up and squeezed my left boob.

I couldn't help myself, I crashed my lips to his. I tugged at his hair as hard as I could. He groaned loudly.

This went on for about 20 minutes until I felt like I was going to climax, and then he pulled his fingers out of me, and rolled over onto his back.

"What the hell?" I said, sitting up and looking at him.

He laughed, "I thought we'd finish what we started when we got back to your house. I don't want you climaxing where someone other than myself can hear you." He smiled.

He had a point. I giggled and pulled him up off the ground.

"Let's go then."

The car ride home was torturous. I had to sit there, as Justin's tan, flat stomach mocked me. I felt like I would burst from sexual tension.

As soon as we got in the door, I pulled Justin up stairs and threw him onto my bed. He landed on his back.

"Hun, I'm wet. Let me dry off so I don't get your bed wet." He said.

"Screw it." I said as I climbed on to him so I was straddling him. I decided it wa my turn to tease him.

I kissed him fiercely, then I slowly made my way down his neck. He moaned. I then slowly kissed down his stomach, I stopped at the top of his swim trunks.

I slowly pulled them down, inch by inch. Justin looked like he was in pain. I giggled a little.

Then, as fast as I could I let go of his swim trunks came back up to his face and kissed him passionately. I slid my hand down his pants and I felt his erection.

"Jesus, Autumn." He moaned.

I started caressing him. The more he moaned, the faster I went.

When he was about to climax, I got off of him. He laid there for a minute, sat up and said, "Now I know how you felt. What the hell?"

I laughed. He stood up and kissed me sweetly, "I think that's enough for today. Wanna go watch a movie?" He asked.

"Why not?" I smiled.

The rest of the day was fantastic. We cuddled and ate popcorn during the movie. And he sang me to sleep.

"Today was perfect." I interrupted him in the middle of his song 'favorite girl'.

"I know. I love you, Autumn Kaye Martin."

I sigh happily, "I love you too, Justin."

The thing I heard before I fell asleep was, "The one I can't live with out, that's you, that's you."


	22. Vegas

**Here's another chapter... I'm feeling generous today! Enjoy! (:**

Chapter 22:  
Blair:  
I didn't go home after I left Taylor's. I knew he'd go there. And I knew no one was there because Justin and Autumn were going to be at the beach all day.

So, I went to Kellan's. I knocked on the door three times.

When he opened he was shirtless, with a pair of sweats on and his face held a look of surprise and confusion.

"Taylor and I got in a fight. A big one."

He smiled sadly and nodded his head, "Come in bud. Tell me what happened."

For the next hour I told him about the fight. Then we talked about what I was going to do.

"You can't avoid him forever, Blair."

I sighed, "I know, but that hurt. How could he say I was like my  
Dad? I'm NOTHING like my dad!"

"I know I know... He probably didn't mean it like that, Blair... When guys get mad they say things they know they'll regret saying but the do it anyways... He didn't mean to hurt you." Kellan said as he got up to get me a beer.

"Maybe...Oh I don't know. I wanna forgive him, because I love him. But at the same time I don't want to because he crossed the line this time. You can call me a whore, slut, or a bitch. But don't ever say I'm like my father."

Kellan sighed, "Blair... I'm sorry. But come on, it's Taylor. You love him. He made a mistake and said something you didn't want to hear. All guys do it."

I knew Kellan was right. But I didn't want to talk to Taylor just yet. I needed a few days, so I asked Kellan if I could stay with him for a while.

"Hell yeah!" I giggled at him.

"Buttuh I think we should do something fun! Like, go to Vegas or somewhere?" He said excitedly.

I laughed. Vegas didn't sound to bad, and we both have enough money for it.

"Okay, let's do it!" I smiled.

"When do you wanna leave?" He asked.

"Tonight." I smiled wickedly and he laughed.

"Lets swing by my place on the way to the airport and I'll grab a bag and some clothes. Kay?"

"Okay.. This is gonna be bitchin, Blair!"

*One hour later*

"When does our flight leave?" I asked Kellan as we pulled into my driveway.

"45 minutes. So you have enough time to go inside, Grab a bag and some clothes."

"Alright. I'll be back soon."

I unlocked the door and crept in quietly. If Autumn and Justin were back, I didn't want to run into them. I don't want to have to explain why I was packing.

I snuck into the Barbie room and grabbe my zebra suitcase set. I grabbed my make up bag and threw it into the bag.

I looked around to see what outfits a should take.

I found two pairs of dark wash skinny jeans, two pairs of jean shorts, my silver gladiator sandals, and my black, yellow, and white stilettos.

I also found four shirts to go with. One was my Ralph Lauren one sleeve yellow tank. I grabbed my silver necklace with the heart and matching earrings to go with.

The other one was my light blue Calvin Klein button up. Which went with the white shoes and silver jewelry perfectly.

The last two were my belly shirts. They only had sleeves down to my elbows, and the whole shirt buttoned, and it covered from the top of my chest to right under it. One was purple, and one was orange.

I decided that Kellan and I should go out to somewhere nice, so I grabbed my sexy black dress that was off the shoulder, and it came down right above mid thigh.

Once I had everything, I wrote a note to Autumn saying I needed a break and I'd be back soon.

Kellan and I got to the airport right on time.

My phone kept buzzing the whole way their.

Taylor kept calling.

I sighed and looked out the window.

This weekend is going to be exactly what I need.


	23. Another Fight

**Here's another chappie. Hope ya like. :)**

Chapter 23  
Blair:  
I woke up to Kellan waving a chocolate chip cookie in my face. I smiled sleepily.

"Were getting off, hun. Were here!" He said excitedly.

I giggled, " Let's start bitchin then!"

We got off the plan, and found ourselves a nice four star hotel. After we got our stuff unpacked, it was about seven.

"Hey, do you wanna go to the casino? Party?" Kellan asked as he put on a dressier shirt.

"Party! Wanna go to that bar just down the road? It looked fun."

"Yeah totally. Im gonna go down to the lobby and flirt with some ladies while you get dressed."

"Kay."

Since we were going to a bar, a decided I'd wear one pair of my dark wash skinny jeans, my purple belly button up shirt, an black stilettos.

For my make up put on foundation, blush, eyeliner, and mascara, and did a smokey eye. I put on a little lip gloss an I was done.

My hair was already down and curly so I just left it.

I looked in the mirror to make sure I looked alright.

I looked down right sexy.

I decided I was ready, and right as I was about to leave the room, my phone rang.

I answered with looking at the caller ID.

Big mistake.

"Hey, where the hell are you?"

"Taylor, calm down. I'm fine. I'm with Kellan."

I shouldn't have said I was with Kellan. Mistake number 2.

"Kellan? KELLAN? Oh yeah, I feel alot better knowing your with Kellan! Have you guys slept together yet?"

"Taylor! I'm dating you! Your my boyfriend. I'm not a cheater. And Kellan's just a friend. He always has been and you know it."

"Last time you guys went out as friends, you were grinding on each other, an it seemed like you guys wanted to do it. So yeah, he's just a friend."

"Taylor, stop it."

"I'm not gonna stop. My girlfriend ran away with another guy. How can I stop? I'm worried sick!"

"I know, I know. But I needed to get away. We need some separation."

"Oh... So you want to break up?" His voice got a whole lot softer and quieter.

"No... We just need a break. I love you Tay but we've been fighting alot lately..." I trailed off, hoping he'd say we don't need separation and that he loved me and I just needed to come back home and everything would be okay.

But that's not what he said.

"Yeah.. I think your right. When you get back we'll talk, okay? Have fun wherever you are. See you when you get back."

And the line went dead.

I wanted to cry, but I knew I couldn't. I was just gonna have to suck it up and have fun.

When I got downstairs, Kellan was making out with some brown headed girl. I tapped his shoulder, and he looked up at me.

"I'm ready. Let's start bitchin."  
He smiled and told the brown haired girl good bye and we went to the bar.

My fake ID got me into the bar. It was crazy. People grinding each other, making out, and one couple was actually doing it in the corner.

Kellan and i went straight over to the bartender to order the drinks, before we started dancing. I ordered vodka, he ordered whiskey.

After Kellan downed his whiskey he pulled me out to the dance floor.

We danced, and drank, and danced, and drank some more.

I don't know how it happened, but I ended up in a corner, making out with a super hot guy.

I stayed in that corner with that guy, for at least an hour.

Then we danced, and made out some more.

By the end of the night, I was exhausted and I felt even worse.

All I could think about was Taylor.

By the time we got back to the hotel room, I was puking. Kellan was nice enough to hold my hair why I did.

I ended up crying, and Kellan held me until I fell asleep.

This weekend wasn't going the way I had planned.


	24. Boys Night

**Another chappie... I'm feeling very generous lately!**

Chapter 24  
Taylor:  
"Yeah... I think your right. When you get back we'll talk, okay? Have fun wherever you are. See ya when you get back."

I hung up.

Blair and I just broke up. What the hell?

I shouldn't have said she was like her dad. Bad idea.

Now what do I do? I don't have a girlfriend anymore. And I feel like crap.

I spent the next 2 days just sulking, and sitting around doing nothing.

I have to do something to get Blair off my mind. She doesn't matter anymore. Were done for awhile so I might as well have a guys night or something.

I decided id call some old time friends. Nick, the kid and I've been best friends with since 2nd grade, Zach, who I've been friends with since kindergarten, and Cameron, the one that I've been best friends with since birth.

These guys were my home boys. We use to do everything together. And they're always there for me when I need them.

I called Nick first, he said he'd come over. Zach and Cameron said the same.

I waited about an hour before the guys showed up.

"Dude! It's good to see ya, man." Nick said as he walked in. Zach cam next, "Hey bro."

And then there was Cameron, my brother from another mother.

"Hey brudda. What's up?" He smiled.

"Hey guys. Good to see my family."

They laughed. "So where we goin?" asked Zach.

"To a party."

"You bringing your girl?" Nick asked as he got up to get a beer.

"No. Were takin a break. That's why were goin out. I don't wanna think about it."

"Cool." was all they said.

"Well, if you guys are down, let's go..?"

"Yeah man." They all said as we walked out the door.

We went to the new club, karma. It was kinda dressy, so I had on dark was jeans and a black button up shirt.

When we got there it was packed. We headed straight for the bar. We all ordered whiskey.

We drank, and danced, and drank, and danced. It was a huge relief. It really relaxed me.

"Hey baby." A hot brunette smiled up at me.

I smiled slyly, "Hey"

I wasn't expecting what she did next. She gave me a shot, i took it, and then she pulled me up the stairs, into a room with a couch.

She pushed me on the bed and just started unbuttoning my shirt. Her lips crashed onto mine.

She for my shirt off and threw it on the floor. She ripped her dress off and revealed a lacey bra and pantie set.

She was straddling me, and next thing I know, her hand is by my pants. She grabbed me erection, I groaned.

She smiled against the kiss. She gave me a hand job for the next 20 minutes. Then she started kissing down my neck, earning moans from me. She kissed all the way down to my erection, and she pulled my pants off, leaving only my underwear.

She slid my underwear down to my ankles, looked in awe, and then took me in her mouth. I gasped. This went on for about 15 minutes before I came. An when I did come, I came alot.

She then got off me pulled me up and laid down on the couch, saying it was her turn.

I kissed her neck, and slid her bra off. I kissed each breast, and then played with them, getting moans from her.

I heard someone come up stairs but ignored it. I was about to finger her when I heard someone say my name.

"Dude. Were leaving. Come on man. Your gonna regret doing this if you do it. And I don't think Blair would forgive you." It was Cameron.

And he was right. As always.

So I got up and got dressed, kissed the girl on the cheek and left.

When we got back to the house, all I felt was guilt. I'd almost had sex with another girl, but I wouldn't let my own girlfriend have sex with me.

I had to call Blair.

And so that's what I did.


End file.
